


Glow in Neon

by chlorophyll_my_cup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, College, Drinking, F/M, I'm not up to date with the manga, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorophyll_my_cup/pseuds/chlorophyll_my_cup
Summary: Yachi and Kuroo meet again at University and finally really get to know each other. Both of them think the other only wants to be friends but with some nudging from friends their relationship may progress past that. Yachi is still adjusting to University and Kuroo is on his way out so how will these two make their relationship work?Alternatively: study buddies to friends to lovers?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 42
Kudos: 140





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written so be kind please! I just love these Kuroo/Yachi ships I think they have such a fun dynamic. I've proofread it but I am not a fiction writer so I apologize in advance if there are any glaring grammatical errors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am so sorry for not recognizing you earlier Kuroo-san. Please forgive me! It has been so long but that’s not an excuse! I am so sorry! Please let me make it up to you!” Yachi pleaded. 
> 
> “Woah, slow down there, kitten. I’m still not sure who you are! And really, it’s ok. I didn’t recognize you either,” Kuroo tried to placate the shaking girl.
> 
> “Why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself to me? That way we can have this misunderstanding out of the way. No harm, no foul!” Kuroo continued. Yachi stood slowly, with tears in her eyes that wrenched Kuroo’s stomach. 
> 
> “I-I’m Yachi Hitoka. I was a co-manager at Karasuno for the v-volleyball team.” Yachi was still quite shaken up about all of this. She could feel all the anxiety she had worked through in high school coming back in full force. She didn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Kuroo-san.

It had already been an incredibly stressful week for Kuroo and it was only Tuesday. He had already taken two exams and was staring down the barrel of a third exam on Thursday so naturally he was headed to the library. It was about midday and Kuroo had finished his lectures for the day but still had practice in the evening and while Kuroo still loved to play volleyball; right now, it was getting in the way of his study time. People often perceived him to be much more of a smooth operator than he really was and in reality, he put his academics ahead of most things in his life. This was why Kuroo was looking forward to the three hours of seclusion and silence that the library offered him before he had to get to evening practice.

He was especially excited because he knew on Tuesdays around noon no one was ever in his favorite study spot because it really was a dour place to sit and study. There were no windows, the lights went out when no one moved for 30 minutes, and two large potted plants that during his first year he thought were real plants and sometimes he liked to water them. Upon further evaluation somewhere in his second year at the University of Tokyo he found that the Ficus trees were actually fake and he was probably just contributing to the mold and mildew problem that the library faced. Kuroo climbed the three flights of stairs with no problem to get to silent study and noted that the library was actually much busier than usual and really hoped that no one was in his spot. To his relief, only one person was seated at any of the four round tables, a dentistry student that Kuroo only knew by face and the student also knew Kuroo by his face.

Kuroo picked his favorite table, next to one of the fake Ficus trees, and hunkered down to work. He felt good about the Genetics exam he had taken on Monday and the Molecular Biology exam he had taken today but he was genuinely nervous for his third-year seminar Special Topics in Plant Biochemistry. Even the name freaked him out sometimes. 

_At least it’s not an economics class, Kuroo. Remember how that one turned out for you._ He thought to himself. Kuroo was not especially good at math when it wasn’t applied to the sciences.

As he sat and reviewed all the steps of the Calvin cycle he fell into the natural flow of studying. Kuroo started drawing in different colors to help him remember the different steps and important parts of the cycle and lost himself in the biochemistry. He certainly didn’t start to notice that the silent section became much less than its namesake. Boisterous students were filing in and filling the available seats on the rest of the floor. The only time Kuroo did notice that people were starting to infiltrate his sacred study time was when all four of the large circular tables in his favorite corner became occupied and the couple next to him apparently didn’t understand the meaning of silent study. Kuroo looked up and gave the two a dirty look which they absolutely ignored and kept chatting. Kuroo finally gave in and put headphones in to try and drown out their noise which helped for a little while until he was interrupted again by a standing figure.

_Oh my GOD. I don’t care what’s going on I just need to study. This class is kicking my ass and the practice exam questions that our professor gave us last week still don’t really make any sense. Maybe if I just ignore the person they’ll go away, I cannot deal with one more distraction. I only have 45 more minutes until I –_ he looked up to see a vaguely familiar face.

\-----

Yachi Hitoka was thoroughly flustered. She needed to work on her laptop for a project for her Introduction to Graphic Design course that was due at 6 pm that night.

_Who in their right mind makes a due date for an assignment 6 pm on a Tuesday??_ She thought while searching for an outlet.

She had been working on the project of redesigning a local animal shelter’s logo for two hours already and she was almost done when she realized that she had a solid 10% battery power left on her laptop and there were no open power outlets near the spot she had camped out in.

_Don’t freak out, you still have an hour and there HAVE to be other open outlets in the library._

Yachi started to do one of her anxiety exercises and set her feet firmly on the floor while relaxing her shoulders and began to breathe deeply. She started to count the number of electrical outlets—

_Oh god, no that didn’t help at all. Now I’m freaking out again because holy crap there are 10 outlets by me and all of them are in use! Seriously, how can ALL of them be in use!_

Yachi began her exercise again by planting her feet on the ground and taking 10 deep breaths. She felt calmer, but she still direly needed an electrical outlet. And thus, began her hunt for a free outlet in the library. Yachi packed up her school supplies, redid her side pony, and walked apprehensively around the first floor of the library.

_None here, but don’t stress there’s still three more floors to check out_.

The second and third floors only held disappointment for Yachi. There was one she found in the middle of the stacks on the third floor but when she plugged her laptop in, she found that the outlet didn’t work and had to move on. How could three floors of a library have no outlets?

Yachi was about to give up all hope and try to submit what she had unfinished with the little battery she had left, because after all something is better than nothing, when she walked past a little alcove with four large round tables. Yachi did notice also in that alcove was an open outlet! This win was accompanied by her anxiety spiking again because the outlet that was open was right next to an occupied table by a man with dark spiky hair and a deep scowl. Yachi really, REALLY didn’t want to bother this guy but she knew that this was probably her last chance to get her laptop charged and work on her assignment. She was going to get to this outlet even if that meant she had to talk to this scowling man.

_You’ve got this Yachi. This isn’t crazy, this is totally normal. All you’re asking is to get past him to plug in your laptop. Just be polite and he’ll be totally ok. Come on, do it for the grade!_

Yachi probably stood in silence in front of the dark-haired guy for a full two minutes and he hadn’t noticed she was there at all, so she decided she needed to get his attention some other way. He had headphones in, and she could hear string music coming from them from five feet away so there was no way she would be able to get his attention over that noise. Yachi decided to resort to drastic measures and tap in front of his laptop.

The guy looked up, still frowning and Yachi thought for a moment that her soul had left her body which solved her problem too honestly. If she was dead, she probably didn’t have to turn in the assignment.

Her brain eventually started working again and she signaled with her hands to ask him to take out an earbud. When he did, she asked in a whisper,

“Hi, I’m so sorry but could I sneak past you to charge my laptop? There really are no other outlets open and I just need to submit this assignment. Please?”

Yachi was already wincing in preparation for rejection from the scariest man she had ever met, apart from that spiker from Aoba Johsai. When she peeked out to see his response, she saw a sly smirk on his face that was somehow even more terrifying than frown.

“Sure, no problem. Just pass me the cord and I can plug it in.” He whispered back.

Kuroo still hadn’t placed her as Yachi and Yachi still hadn’t placed him as Nekoma’s captain from 3 years ago, they barely interacted in high school so why should they remember each other?

Yachi let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and Kuroo let out a little chuckle.

“Oh, thank god. Thank you so much,” Yachi said a little too loudly while bowing to him which garnered the attention of the dentistry student who gave them a dirty look.

Yachi settled into the table without asking her new study partner which made Kuroo laugh again setting off a blush in Yachi. Yachi had not heard such a hyena-esque laugh that was also somewhat endearing before.

Yachi and Kuroo worked in silence for half an hour both only vaguely aware of the other; Kuroo was more aware of Yachi because she was a loud typist, and this made him want to rip his ears off. Kuroo decided headphones may be a more rational choice to block out her loud noise and went back to studying only intermittently peeking over his laptop to observe the adorable young girl sitting in front of him. What really caught his eye was the fact that she kept chewing on her lip. He knew he shouldn’t find it attractive because to the casual observer it looked like a manifestation of her anxiety but Kuroo couldn’t help imagining biting her lip. When that thought popped up in his head, he was sure he had lost it. Kuroo wasn’t the type to become wistful like this in 20 minutes.

Yachi on the other hand was blushing furiously. After she had settled in to put the finishing touches on her project, Yachi kept stealing glances over her laptop and her dark and brooding study buddy. It was after about 20 minutes that she realized she recognized him from somewhere. This thought stayed with her every time she glanced up over her laptop at him but 6 pm was fast approaching and this project was more important than identifying this stranger.

Kuroo had lost his ability to study anymore. He was thoroughly infatuated with the girl sitting across from him in the library. Kuroo decided he wasn’t going to get anything else done in the next few minutes before he needed to leave for practice and started to pack up his belongings. Kuroo liked having an organized studying environment so him packing up his papers, notes, and writing utensils took longer than most of his friends but his female companion didn’t seem to notice him packing up.

Yachi was finally satisfied with her project and still had 15 minutes to spare before it was due. She took one last look over the project before turning it in online and she stretched her arms over her head with a few satisfying pops of her joints. Kuroo watched with rapt attention as her shirt drew tighter around her chest and he looked away, dissatisfied with himself.

_What are you, a perv Tetsurou? Leave this poor girl alone, she’s just stretching in the library. There isn’t anything really attractive about that, is there? But god, the way she looked so satisfied really makes me want to make her satisfied. Oh god, I’m doing it again._

During this train of thought Kuroo didn’t realize that Yachi was also packing up to leave and had asked him two times already to unplug her charger. Yachi didn’t understand why someone looking directly at her wouldn’t respond to her direct question but then again, maybe he was teasing her? He did seem like the type after all, all that brooding handsomeness and scowling. Yachi didn’t know what to do. Should she ask again? Should she go over there and try and get it out herself? The latter seemed impossible because he was a big guy, definitely more muscular than what she originally thought and while Yachi wasn’t weak she also wasn’t about to punch above her weight.

_Third time’s the charm, I hope?_ Yachi thought to herself as she said a little louder this time, “I’m so sorry, could you hand me my charger back?”

Kuroo finally noticed and he felt a flush of his own travel up his neck as he realized his study buddy had been trying to get his attention while he was having perverse thoughts about a girl he just met in a library of all places. He blundered around her cord and dropped it on the table making a loud bang that got the attention of everyone near them.

Both Yachi and Kuroo were wholly flustered by the loud _BANG!_ and they shuffled to pull their belongings together. Both of them stood at the same time and that was when Yachi was painfully aware of how much larger he was than she. This man had to be at least a foot taller than her and have a lot of muscle mass that she didn’t have. Her eyes were drawn to his arms where his grey t-shirt amplified the fact that he had incredibly nice biceps that stretched the cotton taut to his skin.

Kuroo muttered something along the lines of walking her out of the library and Yachi followed along passively where they enjoyed the same comfortable silence they had while studying together. Once they were out of the library Kuroo was determined to find out from where he knew this girl.

“I don’t mean to be so forward but, have we met before?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, that does seem pretty forward. I don’t even know your name; how could I know if I know you or not?” Yachi responded.

“Oh right! How could I forget to introduce myself? My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m a third-year Biochemistry student,” Kuroo bowed slightly to his new friend and felt the blush come up his neck again because how stupid was he for forgetting to even introduce himself. When he looked to his right to where his study buddy was walking, he realized she wasn’t walking with him anymore; rather, she was bent and the waist and it looked like she was shaking like leaf.

As soon as he had said his name Yachi recognized him as the captain of the Nekoma Volleyball Club when she was a first year in High School. She also was overwhelmed by the fact that she had been so candid with him moments early when he was her senior. Yachi felt tears springing at her eyes, vying to break free. All Yachi wanted to do was throw herself at his feet and apologize for being so glib but all she could manage to do was perform a deep bow.

Kuroo backtracked and tried to pull Yachi upright but she was stiffly stuck at a ninety-degree angle while she said,

“I am so sorry for not recognizing you earlier Kuroo-san. Please forgive me! It has been so long but that’s not an excuse! I am so sorry! Please let me make it up to you!” Yachi pleaded.

“Woah, slow down there, kitten. I’m still not sure who you are! And really, it’s ok. I didn’t recognize you either,” Kuroo tried to placate the shaking girl.

“Why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself to me? That way we can have this misunderstanding out of the way. No harm, no foul!” Kuroo continued. Yachi stood slowly, with tears in her eyes that wrenched Kuroo’s stomach.

“I-I’m Yachi Hitoka. I was a co-manager at Karasuno for the v-volleyball team.” Yachi was still quite shaken up about all of this. She could feel all the anxiety she had worked through in high school coming back in full force. She didn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Kuroo-san.

“Ya-chan? That’s you? You really have grown up! I mean, now that I know it yeah that’s you for sure but you really look so much older now! Uh, um. No, wait not like that, you don’t look old. I’m just trying to say, oh God, what I’m trying to say is that I think you look nice. Like you don’t look 15 anymore I mean. What the hell am I even saying?” Kuroo was genuinely flustered trying to calm Yachi down. He had never been good around people when they were crying, especially girls.

It was good that he got flustered though, because it helped Yachi calm down and she even started to laugh a little through her tears. She bowed her head once more as a sign of apology for forgetting Kuroo but he took her face in his hands and wiped her cheeks to get rid of any signs of her tears.

“Hey now,” he spoke softly, and he was so close that Yachi could smell the spearmint gum he had been chewing while they were studying. “No need for tears. Normally I would give you a snack or something but I’m about to be late for practice. I really hope I see you around Ya-chan. Maybe we can reminisce about the old days?”

Yachi nodded as he started running in the direction of the gymnasium. Yachi found herself still standing there five minutes after Kuroo had gone.

_Yeah, I really do hope I see you around Kuroo-san._


	2. I Hope I See You Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, shit,” Kuroo swore under his breath. 
> 
> “What?” Yachi questioned.
> 
> “I just have practice 10 minutes ago and it’s 15 minutes away. I’m just gonna get killed when I get there.” 
> 
> “Kuroo-san! Why didn’t you say anything!! You have to go to practice, you know it’s not just for you, it’s for the whole team!” Yachi responded sounding a lot like a team manager. 
> 
> “Oya oya, manager! Ok I gotta run, but I’ll see you around?” Kuroo grabbed his backpack and his volleyball bag he had for practice and sent out in a dead sprint across campus. 
> 
> “Your jacket!” Yachi yelled helplessly behind him, “And what’s with all this ‘I’ll see you around’ business? We never just run into each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna update as I go along whenever I have a chapter ready! I hope y'all enjoy this one!

_“I really hope I see you around, Ya-chan.”_

Yachi had really hoped that would be true but it had been three weeks since she saw Kuroo and Yachi was starting to get desperate. She couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroo. In class, walking around campus, hanging out with her roommates. Head empty, only thoughts were Kuroo and how nice he had been to her in the library.

Yachi was about to do something certifiably crazy. She was going to go back to that place in the library where she had first seen Kuroo.

Kuroo had also been thinking of Yachi nonstop. He had gone so far as to talk to his roommates about missing her. It felt silly saying he missed her, but he did. When Kuroo expressed this sentiment to Kenma, Kenma was not very supportive.

“You barely know Yachi. Why are you so obsessed with her?”

_Well, when you put it like that I DO feel like a creep._

Kuroo tried to go back to his normal routine of class, library, and practice but something about it just felt off. In his head he understood that he barely knew Ya-chan but she was just so cute it made his heart hurt and his stomach do flips.

Kuroo was finally starting to admit to himself he may never see the cutest little crow ever again until it was another Tuesday like the day they met, and he swore that he saw her blonde hair meandering through the stacks near his table.

Kuroo passed it off as hopeless and went back to studying for his Genetics course that was getting harder and harder by the day. Kuroo only had two semesters left and he had left some of the easiest classes for last, or so he had thought. He was just about to put his headphones in when the blonde little angel shone at his table. Kuroo truly thought he was hallucinating but when Yachi waved a little hello to him and he felt his ears warm, he knew she was really there.

“Would you like to sit?” Kuroo whispered, because the dentistry student was sharing their study space again. Yachi simply nodded and smiled as she sat down.

The smile she gave him wasn’t even a big one, most people would characterize it as a polite smile but Kuroo didn’t care. Yachi was smiling at him and it made him so happy.

Yachi was putting on a brave face but inside all she was thinking was

_Oh my god, he thinks I’m a stalker. He only said yes because he probably thinks I’ll kill him if he says no. Oh no, I think he’s trying to talk to me. Is he asking me to leave? Oh no._

Kuroo was not asking her to leave, instead he was teasing her and asked,

“Do you need me to plug in your laptop again?”

Yachi almost fainted on the spot but managed to reply,

“N-no, thank you though!”

They worked in comfortable silence like they had all those weeks ago and similarly Kuroo kept getting distracted by the girl sitting across from him. He lasted about an hour of “studying” with her until he gave in with a sigh,

“Hey, Ya-chan. Do you want to walk around campus a little bit? I’m feeling a bit stuffed up.”

Yachi accidentally slammed the book she had been reading down onto the table startling herself before saying,

“Um, s-sure! I would love to, Kuroo-san! Let me just finish this chapter first and then we can go?”

Yachi never did finish that chapter but she pretended to read for another few minutes before packing up. Yachi started to feel anxious again and tried to breathe deeply but she was afraid Kuroo would think she was acting weird.

Kuroo tried to strike up idle chat as they left the library but Yachi was only giving him one or two word replies and Kuroo eventually gave up. He couldn’t tell if Ya-chan was uninterested in him or just not in the mood for conversation, but he was just happy to stroll around in the brewing Fall weather with her.

Yachi had never been more stressed. She knew she was being weird, but she couldn’t do anything to help it. Her brain was refusing to work with her on anything. All she wanted to do was have a nice, normal conversation with this stupidly attractive boy, but she couldn’t say any of the words she wanted to say.

Yachi felt tears pressing at the backs of her eyes and her throat again but she couldn’t bear the thought of crying in front of Kuroo, _again_. Once was bad enough, but she didn’t think she could ever talk to him again if she cried now.

Kuroo was the type of person to know when someone was feeling off and usually, he knew how to cheer them up, that’s why he was captain in high school. But for some reason Kuroo didn’t know how to talk to Yachi to calm her down at all. He could feel her mood spiraling, but he didn’t know how to be there for her.

“Hey, we’re coming up on a bench and I love the view from here. Would you like to sit for a bit?” Kuroo asked.

All Yachi could do was nod.

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on?” he added.

They sat in peace for a moment while Yachi tried to collect herself.

“I. I just-. I don’t know what’s w-wrong with me. I like talking to you and I want to talk to you but for some reason I-I can’t make that connection from m-my brain to my m-mouth. It’s like there’s an intersection in my head and the light is always red. I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Yachi trailed off. She could feel the tears looming again.

Kuroo wasn’t sure how to respond at all. He had a feeling this was a make or break moment for their friendship.

“I like talking to you too,” Kuroo said firmly, “And I don’t think there’s anything for you to be sorry for. We all have days where our brains don’t do what we want them to and friends understand that. And I would really like to be your friend.”

Yachi let one tear roll down her cheek and she leaned into Kuroo’s warmth. He felt really nice in the chill of the early Fall air.

“Thank you for understanding,” Yachi murmured into his sleeve.

Yachi and Kuroo sat, leaning into each other for what felt like an hour but was really only about 15 minutes before Kuroo notices Yachi was shivering. Kuroo was dying to be chivalrous and give her his jacket but he also was rational because he knew he would then be freezing and would probably catch a cold.

_Fuck it_.

He took off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders and almost instantly regretted it.

_Hey man, you made this decision. Stick with it and man up._

Yachi was feeling incredibly comforted by his actions and snuggled into his jacket. It smelled just like him, peppermint, smoky and piney all at once. It reminded her of when she went camping when she was a little kid with her family up in the mountains.

Yachi mumbled a thanks to Kuroo and that made it all worth it. He swore that he could feel his whole body get warmer just from her thanks. Just then he got a text alert loudly on his phone that was in his jacket pocket. Both Kuroo and Yachi awkwardly made a move to get the phone and it took much longer than needed to remove his phone from his jacket pocket.

_Bokuto: hey dumbass, thinking of joining us tonight?_

“Oh, shit,” Kuroo swore under his breath.

“What?” Yachi questioned.

“I just have practice 10 minutes ago and it’s 15 minutes away. I’m just gonna get killed when I get there.”

“Kuroo-san! Why didn’t you say anything!! You have to go to practice, you know it’s not just for you, it’s for the whole team!” Yachi responded sounding a lot like a team manager.

“Oya oya, manager! Ok I gotta run, but I’ll see you around?” Kuroo grabbed his backpack and his volleyball bag he had for practice and sent out in a dead sprint across campus.

“Your jacket!” Yachi yelled helplessly behind him, “And what’s with all this ‘I’ll see you around’ business? We never just run into each other!”

Yachi was sad at first and then remembered he’d need his jacket back at some point. It was a nice fleece and if she were him, she would want it back. But how on Earth was she going to get in touch with him again? She didn’t want to wait another week to ‘run’ into him in the library again.

Yachi did her best to rack her brain on the best way to contact him, it’s not like I can just stroll up to the gym and give it back to him. Was there anyone from Karasuno who would have his contact information? Maybe, but she really wanted to get his jacket back before he had to walk home. The chill in the air was getting deeper and Yachi didn’t know where Kuroo lived so what if he lived far from campus and got sick because he didn’t have his jacket. Yachi wasn’t sure she would be able to live with herself if that happened.

_Maybe I could go to the gym and drop it off? Is that too insane? No._

She thought resolutely. Yachi decided to make her way to the volleyball gymnasium to drop his jacket off. This was a totally normal thing to do, she could do this.

Yachi set off, feeling confident in herself but as she walked towards the gym she started to feel less and less confident. The anxious thoughts that she had suppressed were working their way forward into her mind so by the time she had made the 15-minute walk to the gym she was certain this was a mistake.

_No._ She steeled herself. _You can do this, just go in and drop the jacket off._ _Remember, he’ll catch his death in this cold. Ok!_

Yachi made her way to the athletic building and yanked on the door. Unfortunately, the door didn’t open and Yachi managed to fall down on her butt. Normally, this would be enough to set her social anxiety off and make her have a meltdown but no, not today. She was going to return his jacket and get into the gym. All she had to do was wait until someone came along and opened the door.

So, she sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, someone opened the door from the inside.

“Hey! Took ya long enough!” Bokuto sang and Kuroo ran into the gym.

“Sorry, Coach! I got caught up studying.” Kuroo apologized really hoping he wouldn’t have a severe punishment.

“Oh, so that’s what the kids are calling it now adays. 10 dive laps before you can get into drills. Now! Or you can run laps the rest of practice, your choice.” Coach yelled, not really that angry at Kuroo. Kuroo was usually one of the best-behaved guys on the team and Coach believed the Kuroo probably did get caught up studying but nonetheless he had to be impartial and make Kuroo hurt for coming in late.

Kuroo groaned and cursed under his breath as his teammates watched and laughed at him diving around the gym like a penguin. Kuroo had only been 20 minutes late but by the time he had finished the laps practice was almost halfway over. He got in on some blocking practice with two first years who he just remembered also definitely knew Yachi. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were two of their most promising first years on the University of Tokyo team and Kuroo just remembered that they both had gone to Karasuno with Yachi.

_Would it be creepy if I asked them for her number? I just want to talk to her again without waiting a week. And oh my god why didn’t I give her my number before I sprinted across campus._

Kuroo worked up the nerve to ask two of his juniors for Yachi’s number but practice ended before he could even really get to talking with them. Kuroo jogged to catch up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after they had cooled down.

“Oya!” Kuroo began, too loudly, “Um, sorry. Great practice today guys!”

“What do you want?” Tsukishima responded dryly which made Yamaguchi smile.

“Well, I ran into Yachi. You know, Yachi from Karasuno? And we’ve been studying together and I, uh well I just wanted to see if she wanted to study again sometime soon but I don’t have her number.”

Tsukishima stared down at Kuroo, unamused. The trio started to leave the gymnasium, walking down the winding halls to get outside.

“And why should I give her number to you, Rooster Head? You two clearly aren’t studying together. What’s your major? Biochemistry? And hers is Graphic Design. There isn’t any overlap. So, no.” Tsukishima was very protective of Yachi.

At first Tsukki had not been very fond of Yachi, she was jittery and sometimes she cried and Tsukki really didn’t know how to handle that. But over the past 3 years, Tsukki, Yamaguchi and Yachi had become very close friends and Tsukki always looked out for his friends. Kuroo wasn’t the player type but Tsukki also wasn’t about to give in without teasing at least a little first.

Kuroo tried really, really hard to think of any reason that he and couldn’t think of any until,

_My jacket!_

“Oh! Actually, I leant her my jacket-, “Kuroo started as they all walked out the door of the gym when he spotted the little blonde in question.

Yachi had been waiting outside the gymnasium for an hour and she was chilled to the bone even with Kuroo’s jacket. At first it was fine because she could lean into his jacket and smell that smoky, minty, piney scent but as the hour dragged on, she started to shiver and her thumbs began to type slower on her phone as she tried to amuse herself by texting her friends. She had quite the sniffle going by the time she had heard her name being called by Kuroo and,

_Is that Kei and Tadashi? Why the hell are they with Kuroo-san?_

The trio made their way over to Yachi and Yamaguchi was the first to notice how cold Yachi was.

“Oh my gosh, Ya-chan. What are you doing out here in the cold? Come on, get up. Let’s get you home and warmed up. Maybe a nice cup of tea.” Yamaguchi pulled Yachi up while Tsukki glared at Kuroo. Kuroo was mesmerized by the pink color across her cheeks and nose. Tsukki could see that Kuroo hadn’t really even thought much of the fact that Yachi was freezing her ass off.

“I-I just w-wanted to return Kuroo-san’s j-jacket. I k-knew he would be c-c-cold if he had to walk home without it.” Yachi shivered out while Tadashi gave her a deep hug and tried to warm her up rubbing her arms and back. This helped a little but mostly it set off a spark of jealousy in Kuroo. He wanted to be the one warming her up, not that scrawny little green-haired kid.

_She was worried about me?_

This thought put a smile on his face, one that was promptly removed when Tsukishima shoved his shoulder hard to speak quietly with Yachi.

Tsukki extended a kind tone that he reserved only for Hitoka and Tadashi, “Hitoka, can we walk you home?”

Tsukki’s voice was so soft that Yachi could barely hear it, let alone Kuroo who was feet away from them.

Yachi was feeling warmer now but still shivering and tried to take off Kuroo’s jacket so that she could walk home escorted by Tadashi and Kei. Yachi was stopped by Kei’s hand as he said, “Keep it on for now, you don’t need to get any colder.”

Tsukishima glared down at Kuroo again who had, up until this point, been standing taking in the image of the barely five-foot-tall Yachi held in the embrace of two much taller men. It was an intimate scene of friendship that Kuroo felt like a voyeur watching.

“Um, yeah Ya-chan. Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it back some other time. I have other jackets!” Kuroo laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Just try and stay warm and I’ll see you around?”

_GAH! What the fuck was with me and seeing her around?? Make a move or don’t, jackass._ Kuroo thought to himself.

A similar thought was going through Yachi’s head at the same time but she was still numbed from the cold, so she didn’t say anything as she was lead away from Kuroo by two of her best friends.

Kuroo stood in place watching the three of them leave, still standing sheepishly in the cold when Bokuto came up behind him and slapped the back of his head.

“Hey! What was that for?” Kuroo cried at Bokuto.

“Just showing you my love, you know how it goes. Come on, let’s walk home. Did you forget your jacket today? You’re gonna freeze to death you idiot.” Bokuto dragged Kuroo along in the direction of their apartment.

_Fuck, I really do hope I see her around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'll just keep updating as I finish the chapters. I've kinda been just pounding them out but I hope you like it! I think I'm mostly going to focus on just Yachi and Kuroo as characters but have Kenma, Bokuto, Yams, and Tsukki be a lot less prominent in the story. I'm just an inexperienced writer and I don't want to over extend myself.
> 
> Thank you again for reading :)


	3. Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there someone at the door?” 
> 
> Kuroo stood and checked through the peephole to see the chest of,
> 
> “Tsukishima?” Kuroo opened the door.
> 
> “Hey, Rooster Head. Yachi wanted to give this back to you herself but I wanted to talk to you first. And before you say anything, I will give you her number just, just listen what I have to say first, ok?” Tsukishima looked dejected when he said this.
> 
> “Ok,” Kuroo hesitated. 
> 
> “Yachi is sweet and caring and I’m not saying that I don’t think you are. I know you’re not a jerk. But she likes you, I don’t know if it’s a crush or if she just wants to be friends, she can be hard to read like that. But, just be nice to her ok? And if you aren’t, you won’t have to worry about just me and Tadashi, she has a lot of friends who have her back. Because she’s so supportive of others. Alright, that’s all I have to say. Here’s your stupid jacket back and I sent you her contact. Don’t be an ass.” Tsukishima shoved the jacket into Kuroo’s arms and peeked around Kuroo to say, “Hey Shorty, it’s been a while,” and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter, sorry! I added a few OCs so Yachi could have some female friends, I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!

Kuroo didn’t really think that he would get all that cold on the short walk back to their shared apartment with Kenma but he had underestimated the cold of the night. He was shivering by the time they had climbed the stairs to their 5th floor apartment in a louder neighborhood that students gravitated towards. Even from 5 floors up, their apartment was usually filled with the noises, colors and scents floating up from the street below.

Nighttime was one of Kuroo’s favorite times to be in the apartment because he got to feel the bustle of the street below them without having to deal with the people. Kuroo usually was quite extroverted but at night he really valued his ability to be alone in his room without distractions.

Night also meant that his room that overlooked the busy street was lit up by the neon lights of bars and restaurants. Sometimes his room would be a deep blue color and other times it would be a bright, toxic green. But his favorite by far was when his room was a dull, pinky red color. Something about that color made him breathe deeper and lay down more calmly while he meditated on the day.

Kuroo was lucky when he got home because the lights were the dull, pinky red. He set his gear and backpack down and set out to shower to try and warm up but ran into Kenma in the living room on his way to the shower.

“Hey, did you have a nice day, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, mostly to be polite but also, he did care how his best friend’s day had gone.

Kenma didn’t look up from his handheld console when he replied softly, “Same old, same old.”

Kuroo continued on to the shower but stopped abruptly and turned back to Kenma and asked, “Do you think I’m clueless?” Kuroo wasn’t entirely where this came from, but he did feel pretty stupid about how everything had gone with Yachi. Kuroo wasn’t really even certain if Yachi liked him, even as a friend.

“I think it depends on the subject. You’re really observant when it comes to the things that you like. For example, school and volleyball come naturally to you but when you have to use your thick head for everyday interactions sometimes it’s like you’re missing a cog.” Kenma replied finally looking up from his game for one moment to deliver the final blow.

“Oof, not pulling any punches tonight are we, Pudding Head?” Kuroo left to mull over what Kenma had said in the shower.

_Am I reading this situation with Yachi wrong? She looked pretty happy in Yamaguchi’s arms. Maybe I should lay off._

Kuroo wanted to do anything besides lay of Yachi, even if she just wanted to be friends. She was like this light in his life that never failed to make him smile. Yeah, he would certainly be happier if she was romantically interested but you win some and you lose some.

Ok that settled it, he’d set out for her friendship and her friendship only. She deserved someone like Yamaguchi anyway. Kuroo was too focused on graduating and getting a good job to really even get into a relationship. And that was ok.

* * *

Yachi always loved being sandwiched between Tadashi and Kei and by always she meant much more recently. If they had done this when she first met them, she probably would have had an anxiety attack and fainted. But now, she loved being in between her two, very tall, best friends because they felt liked a weighted blanket all around her.

Tadashi and Kei escorted Yachi all the way back to her apartment and they chatted aimlessly along the way.

“Have you really been studying with him, Ya-chan?” Questioned Tsukishima. He honestly couldn’t believe it himself. Yachi and Kuroo seemed like exact opposites. But opposites attract, take him and Tadashi for example. They never seemed like they would be friends on paper, but he and Tadashi had been best friends who looked up to each other for forever. Tsukki would never admit this to anyone but sometimes he felt like he liked Tadashi more than just friends.

“Yes! We have been! I met him at the library, and we didn’t recognize each other from high school. I just needed a table and he was so nice to me,” Yachi sighed dreamily.

Tadashi muttered a this because he didn’t think that Kuroo had done anything really out of the ordinary for Yachi. Tadashi had always had a little crush on Hitoka because she was always so nice to him. So, once both of them had found their confidence partially through each other, Tadashi had kind of hoped that they would see where life took them. Meaning that he hoped that they would date but Yachi never had any feelings except friendship for both Kei and Tadashi.

Yachi continued to yammer on about how sweet and how cute Kuroo was and blah blah blah. Tsukki couldn’t help but notice the blush that spread across Yachi’s face when she talked about Kuroo. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do what he was about to do but he was going to give Kuroo Yachi’s phone number. This could be a horrible mistake but Tsukki looked out for his friends and all he wanted was for Yachi to be happy.

They finally made it back to Yachi’s apartment and Tsukki took Kuroo’s jacket from her.

“I think I’ll return this to its rightful owner, if you don’t mind,” Tsukki said to Yachi, holding the jacket above his head way out of her reach.

“Oh! Thanks, are you sure you can get it back to him alright?” Yachi was worried that the jacket would never make its way back to Kuroo.

Yamaguchi laughed, “You know at the latest we’ll see him tomorrow for practice.”

“Oh, yeah right. I was just hoping that maybe. I don’t know, maybe I could give it back to him?” Yachi said dejected. She really wanted to see him again and she wasn’t sure when she would if she didn’t return his jacket. Because for some unknown reason he just kept _hoping to see her._

Yachi’s mother had raised her never to just hope for something, you have to put effort in to make it come true.

“You don’t know where he lives, it’s late, and I’m willing to bet you don’t have any way to contact him. Just let us handle this one Ya-chan.” Tsukki shot her down and as he said so he could see the fight leaving her eyes. That didn’t feel good at all but Tsukki was Tsukki and he was good at being a snarky jerk.

“Oh, ok. Well, thanks for walking me home guys. Are we still on for Friday?” Yachi asked trying to change the flow of conversation to something lighter.

They had plans to go see the new zombie thriller and make dinner afterwards. Yachi was really looking forward to seeing the movie because against all odds, Yachi loved horror movies. She also could use some cheering up with her best friends after the letdown of the century with her not having any solid plans to see Kuroo again.

“Yes! We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Yamaguchi exclaimed while punching his fist in the air. Yamaguchi, like Yachi, loved horror movies.

“Speak for yourself,” Tsukki muttered, “Why can’t we ever see something that I pick?”

“Because you would pick some boring movie like last time. What was it called? Some kid’s movie.” It was safe to say that Yachi and Tsukki didn’t have the same taste in movies at all.

“It’s just clear to me that you don’t understand a cinematic masterpiece when you see one. You have to look deeper than the surface to understand a movie-“Tsukki was cut off by Yamaguchi.

“Ok, ok, next time you can pick the movie Tsukki! But for now, we have to get going because I’m sweaty and tired. Not to mention I actually have class early tomorrow, so let’s go.” Yamaguchi pulled on Tsukki’s hand, urging him out of Yachi’s doorway.

The three of them waved goodbye to one another and Yachi entered her apartment that she shared with two other first year students in the design school. Kurihara Sayomi was in textile designs and apparel and Izumo Emio was in product design. The three had been randomly assigned to each other and so far, they got along really well. 

Yachi had grown a lot from being the manager of the volleyball team at Karasuno with the help from Shimizu-san and the rest of the team. She was much better equipped to handle social situations now, but she still got antsy in large crowds and around tall dark-haired men.

“Honeys, I’m home!” Yachi called as she entered the living room to a scene she was used to after the first few months of University.

Emio was at the small dining table they had next to the window and Sayomi was seated cross-legged on the couch with a large sketchbook in her lap no doubt drawing something Yachi would never dream of wearing. Yachi was more of a classic pastel vibe and Sayomi loved dark and edgy silhouettes.

“Hey! Did you get your paper back from Kirigaya?” Emio asked, remembering how nervous Yachi was about the essay.

Yachi had completely forgotten about the essay after the time she had spent with Kuroo that day. She smiled dreamily remembering the day. It had started off very nicely with getting her paper back and spending time with Kuroo.

“I don’t think any grade would make me smile like that, what else happened today?” Sayomi questioned Yachi further.

“Well I did get my paper back and Kirigaya-sensei and he thought my writing was near perfection!” Yachi beamed, “And… I may have spent time with that guy again. Remember, from a month ago?”

Emio and Sayomi both laughed under their breath, how _could_ they have forgotten. Yachi had spent at least an hour recounting her short interactions with the dark-haired man twice a week. Emio and Sayomi got to endure another retelling of Yachi’s short encounters with Kuroo. By the end of her story she was sniffling miserably as a result of the hour and a half she spent in the cold. She was going to have a cold or at least some postnasal drip for at least a week.

_Shit, I have a presentation on Thursday. I don’t want to have a scratchy voice for that._

Sayomi got up and made Yachi some tea and sent her off to bed for the night.

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma had been sitting with Kuroo blathering on the Kenma about his day and trying to shove food down Kenma’s throat because he would forget to eat otherwise when there was a soft knocking on the door. Kuroo almost passed it off as sound coming up from the boisterous street below until Kenma asked,

“Is there someone at the door?”

Kuroo stood and checked through the peephole to see the chest of,

“Tsukishima?” Kuroo opened the door.

“Hey, Rooster Head. Yachi wanted to give this back to you herself but I wanted to talk to you first. And before you say anything, I will give you her number just, just listen what I have to say first, ok?” Tsukishima looked dejected when he said this.

“Ok,” Kuroo hesitated.

“Yachi is sweet and caring and I’m not saying that I don’t think you are. I know you’re not a jerk. But she likes you, I don’t know if it’s a crush or if she just wants to be friends, she can be hard to read like that. But, just be nice to her ok? And if you aren’t, you won’t have to worry about just me and Tadashi, she has a lot of friends who have her back. Because she’s so supportive of others. Alright, that’s all I have to say. Here’s your stupid jacket back and I sent you her contact. Don’t be an ass.” Tsukishima shoved the jacket into Kuroo’s arms and peeked around Kuroo to say, “Hey Shorty, it’s been a while.” and left.

Kuroo’s mouth was left agape as he turned around to Kenma,

“Was that real or am I really losing it?”

“It was real, look at your jacket in your hand, idiot.” Kenma replied dryly.

Kuroo jumped a little with excitement and went to check his phone for a message from Tsukishima and there it was.

_Tsukki: Reminder: don’t be an ass._

_Yachi Hitoka contact attachment_

Kuroo pulled his jacket on even though it was comfortable temperature in the apartment, and he breathed deeply into the collar of the jacket. It smelled just like her, like warm vanilla and was that coffee? He had no idea Yachi drank coffee, but she certainly smelled like it.

“Quit smiling like a dumbass,” Kenma glared at Kuroo.

“I can’t help it, Pudding Head. You’d be smiling too if you got this girl’s number.”

“I have it,” quipped Kenma.

“You what? You had it this whole time? And never said anything? What is WRONG with you?” Kuroo wondered out loud.

Kenma merely laughed while he taunted his older friend. Sometimes it felt so good to get him riled up.

“Ok, now make your move. You have her number and you have the begrudging permission of that lanky, sarcastic guy. Everything else is up to you now, the world is at your fingertips.” Kenma loved to provoke Kuroo but right now he really did just want Kuroo to make a move. Even if it was just asking if she wanted to study again sometime soon.

Kuroo and Kenma spent the better part of an hour drafting a short text to Yachi. They argued the entire time because Kenma wasn’t sure how he had gotten himself into this situation and because Kuroo couldn’t figure out a way to send a text message without sounding like a creep.

Kuroo had almost settled on a text and Kenma thought he was home free to focus on his game again when Bokuto strolled into the apartment.

“Hey, hey boys! How’s it going this fine evening?” He sang as he entered the room.

“Oh, thank God, I don’t have to deal with this anymore. Bokuto, help this idiot send a text to Yachi. I can’t do it anymore, he’s hopeless.” Kenma was through talking to people for the day and escaped to his room.

“Okie dokie Tetsu, what do you have so far?” Bokuto sat down heavily next to Kuroo on the couch.

“How does this sound? ‘Hey little crow. I’ve enjoyed studying with you. Are you free Thursday afternoon to study again?’” Kuroo felt like he had exhausted every wording possible.

“Hmm, why don’t we try this,” Bokuto replied and the whole argument started over again.

Kuroo’s mind felt like it had melted by the time he and Bokuto had agreed upon a text. Bokuto still had a lot of energy but Kuroo didn’t think he could do anything but sleep after the long conversation that they had. Kuroo sent the message and passed out in the toxic green glow of his bedroom.

_To Yachi: Hey little crow. I’ve enjoyed seeing you around campus for the past month. Would you like to meet up and get to know each other better?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new gals! I wanted to give this story a ~chance~ at passing the Bechdel test lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I really not say who the message was from? How dumb am I? But she responded! Holy shit, she responded! And she’s… sick? 
> 
> Kuroo immediately felt horrible. Yachi had gotten sick and it was probably from waiting outside in the cold for him after practice. There had to be something he could do to make it up to her.
> 
> His first thought was to bring her coffee, but it was almost 9 pm so that certainly was out of the question. He hadn’t eaten dinner yet, but she probably had. He went so far as to search on the internet ‘What to bring a sick friend’. The first few options didn’t sound right because he wasn’t going to bring her vitamins. What kind of person brings another vitamins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a shorter chapter but I still hope you like it!

It was now Thursday, the day Kuroo had asked Yachi to hang out, and he still had no response from Yachi. She had read it; he got the read receipt about half an hour after he sent the message and Kuroo’s hair was even wilder than usual from his fingers running through his hair endlessly. He was also stressed because Midterms were starting the week after next and usually, he liked to take two weeks _including_ the weekends to prepare for exams, but luck clearly wasn’t on his side. They had their first big tournament of the season the weekend before his midterms. It was safe to say Kuroo had been in a better place mentally than right now.

He kept sniffing his jacket that Yachi had borrowed like a madman and it still smelled like the warm vanilla and soft undertones of coffee.

_It’s ok, maybe she’s just busy. This could be a busy week for her and maybe she’s bad at texting. It took me, Bokuto, and Kenma almost two whole hours to craft that text. Besides, I have bigger fish to fry. Exams and volleyball come first so that I can get a stable job out of University. Eyes on the prize._

But really Kuroo just wanted Yachi to text him back. Even if it was a rejection. He just wanted to take the ambiguity out of it. Kuroo ran his hands through his erratic hair trying to calm his nerves but only succeeded in making his hair look even more like he had just rolled out of bed.

Kuroo was back in his favorite study spot and as always, the dentistry student was there learning about teeth probably. Jesus, he couldn’t focus to save his life and right now it felt like school was his only lifeline. 

Kuroo settled in for a long night of studying and took out his thermos of coffee. Yes, it was already 6 pm, who cares. Kuroo was here for the long haul tonight.

* * *

Yachi’s cold was much more than the postnasal drip that she thought it would be. She had a low-grade fever, her nose was running, and she kept coughing at the least opportune moments. Like in the middle of her presentation for her product design course. She redesigned the cutest little teddy bear, but she could barely get through her presentation without coughing or blowing her snot everywhere.

Yachi knew after her presentation she was going home. She fought the cold for a day and a half but there was no way around it anymore; she needed a nap, some comfort food, or a bath. Preferably, she would get all three.

_Yachi: Tadashi :(((( Can you bring me soup or something? My cold got way worse and now I’m sad_

_Yamaguchi: do u want Kei’s homemade or can I pick something up from the market?_

_Yachi: Kei’s :) thank youuuuuu <3 <3 _

_Yachi: see u soon :)_

Yachi had a small smile on her face as she slogged back to her apartment to run a bath. Kei was actually a really good cook and one of his family’s soup recipes always made Yachi feel better. It was the perfect combination of spicy and warm to make anyone who was feeling sick feel better.

Yachi knew she had an hour to relax in the bath before Tadashi made it to her apartment, so she made a pot of tea and set up some indie music to soak in the tub.

Yachi kept thinking about that cryptic text message she got in the middle of the night on Tuesday.

_Unknown number: Hey little crow. I’ve enjoyed seeing you around campus for the past month. Would you like to meet up and get to know each other better?_

“Has someone been stalking me? And how on Earth did they get my number. This is just creepy jeez. Maybe I should block the number?” Yachi thought to herself out loud.

Now was not the time to focus on it, Yachi wasn’t thinking straight from her fever. She had to relax now and wait for Tadashi to come take care of her.

The hour passed faster than Yachi would have liked but eventually the cold water convinced her to get out and put on her puffy robe. Right as she had completely wrapped herself up in the fluffy cloth, she heard Tadashi knock on the door.

Yachi opened the door and Tadashi was reminded why he had a crush on her for as long as he could remember. Even in the midst of a troublesome cold she looked both adorable and beautiful. She smiled up at Tadashi as she welcomed him in with a bright pink nose from blowing it so often.

Tadashi went straight to the kitchen to warm up the soup for both of them and suggested Yachi put a movie on the TV. She sat and snuggled up under a blanket waiting for Tadashi to come back to her and picked an old classic that they both loved, and Kei hated.

Tadashi returned holding two steaming bowls of soup with some crackers and sat down on the couch with Yachi.

“Have you taken anything for your cold yet?” Tadashi asked as he handed over the soup.

“Not yet, I thought I was getting better but after my presentation I definitely do not feel any better.” Yachi chewed at the soup.

Tadashi got up and went to the medicine cabinet where he knew Yachi kept all of her medication. After rifling around in it for a bit, he found what he was looking for and returned to Yachi.

“Come on now sweetie, be a good girl and take your medicine.” Tadashi taunted Yachi as she blushed. Even though she knew he was taunting her she _did_ like being called a good girl. But God, she would never tell Tadashi that because he would tease her endlessly.

They ate their soup as the movie progressed making commentary here and there. Yachi eventually fell asleep on Tadashi’s shoulder and even though most would not qualify how she was sleeping as cute Tadashi loved it. She snored loudly and her legs twitched. She even woke up once and almost sneezed on him; that, he did not like.

Yachi woke up and murmured into Tadashi’s shoulder, “Huh? You’re still here?”

Tadashi laughed and pushed her head off him, “Come on, sit up then. Are you feeling any better or do I have to put you down to bed?”

Yachi hummed, content to stay on the couch for a while longer when the text message returned to her mind. She had only told Sayomi and Emio about the creepy message. Yachi looked around for her phone to show Tadashi the message and when she did, Tadashi laughed heartily.

He was still laughing as he said, “Oh that guy is so much dumber than he looks. I don’t think you have a stalker Ya-chan, that’s just Kuroo. I’m not sure why he said it like that, probably because he’s and idiot.”

“Kuroo-san! What!?” Yachi exclaimed and she was fully awake sitting upright now.

“Yeah, he’s an idiot alright. You don’t have to text him back if you don’t want to Ya-chan. You don’t have to be friends with everyone, you know.” Tadashi scoffed. He wanted Yachi to be happy, but he also didn’t want to lose one of his best friends.

“No, you have to help me respond. I feel terrible ignoring his message for two days! He’s gonna hate me oh my God. Tadashi!” Yachi sputtered and coughed.

“Ok you know what you say? ‘Ahhh Kuroo-san. I am so sorry I didn’t realize this was you! Please forgive me because I have fallen ill.’” Tadashi fluttered his eyelashes and held his hands to his heart.

“If you do that again, I’ll cough on you and you’ll get sick. Shut up and help me for real,” Yachi was posed to cough right in his face.

“Ok, ok!” Tadashi relented and they set to work crafting a response. Thankfully it took Tadashi and Yachi much less time than Kuroo did.

_Yachi: Hey! Sorry, I didn’t realize this was you Kuroo-san. I would have studied with you tonight but I’m not feeling well :( can I take a raincheck for a different day though?_

Yachi was very proud of her response and only felt anxious for a few moments before Tadashi told her to buck up and pick a new movie to watch. They both settled into the couch again and were only interrupted once more when Emio and Sayomi came home. This was a scene that they both had grown accustomed to, except Emio and Sayomi were surprised that the third member of the friend group wasn’t there.

“Where’s Tsukki?” Sayomi asked, she had a soft spot for the sarcastic jerk. Tsukki wouldn’t admit it but he liked Sayomi too, she was nice and helped Yachi come out of her shell when she got to college.

“He’s sulking at home because he didn’t do well on an exam or maybe he just didn’t want to be around people anymore. You know him,” clarified Yamaguchi.

“Well, can we join you for the movie? It was a long day for me at least, how was yours, Emio?” The duo turned into a quartet and they settled in for a cozy night in. Tsukki even eventually came over after sulking to join in.

* * *

Kuroo was buzzing from the absurd amount of caffeine he had taken in since he got to the library. Maybe three cups of coffee had been too much but honestly, he needed something to keep him focused on the material in front of him.

Kuroo ignored his phone thinking that it was just Bokuto until Kuroo was ready for a study break. He was a large proponent of frequent study breaks with physical movement. Kuroo learned in one of his early courses at University that walking around and moving helped you stay focused longer and it also gave him an excuse to get up and look at his phone when he wanted.

Kuroo looked through his messages and nearly dropped it when he read one message.

_Yachi: Hey! Sorry, I didn’t realize this was you Kuroo-san. I would have studied with you tonight but I’m not feeling well :( can I take a raincheck for a different day though?_

Kuroo read the message over and over again just to make sure he wasn’t reading it wrong.

_Did I really not say who the message was from? How dumb am I? But she responded! Holy shit, she responded! And she’s… sick?_

Kuroo immediately felt horrible. Yachi had gotten sick and it was probably from waiting outside in the cold for him after practice. There had to be something he could do to make it up to her.

His first thought was to bring her coffee, but it was almost 9 pm so that certainly was out of the question. He hadn’t eaten dinner yet, but she probably had. He went so far as to search on the internet ‘What to bring a sick friend’. The first few options didn’t sound right because he wasn’t going to bring her vitamins. What kind of person brings another vitamins?

Kuroo settled on something he was pretty sure he could get at the corner store near the library; some throat lozenges, bubble bath, and maybe a candle if he could find one.

_Kuroo: no problem! I have something I’d like to drop off for you, if you would send me your address_

Kuroo winced as he sent the message but what was done was done. He packed up his studying supplies and made his way to the corner store. Kuroo wandered around the store picking up the lozenges first because they were a safe bet, nothing creepy about throat lozenges. He found himself looking at the bubble bath soap and suddenly felt unsure.

_Is this too forward? Is she going to think I’m hitting on her while she’s sick and weak? But also, I would like this if I was sick._

Kuroo argued with himself long enough for Yachi to respond and give him her address and added a smiley face at the end of the text and that settled it for him. He would get her the bubble bath and call it a night.

Kuroo set off to Yachi’s place with a spring in his step. It was another cool night in Tokyo but Kuroo couldn’t care less. He had a short walk to Yachi’s apartment building, and he felt like he was dancing the entire way to her door. He rapped a percussive tune on the door and waited for Yachi to open it.

Kuroo was surprised to see a full apartment when a taller girl with red hair opened the door. Kuroo fell a step back when he saw Yachi leaning on that lanky kid Tadashi’s shoulder looking quite cozy on the couch and Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair a little distressed.

“Oh, hey everyone. I didn’t realize it would be a packed house tonight.” Kuroo joked as Yachi stood up to greet him.

“You can stay a while if you like, we were just about to start another movie. Third in one night is a lot but I don’t feel up to much else.” Yachi blushed taking in Kuroo’s tall form looming in the doorway.

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukki stood and stretched as Yamaguchi said, “It’s getting late for us. Both Tsukki and I have class tomorrow morning and I know I need to get a good night’s sleep before my Friday classes. But we’ll see you tomorrow, Ace.”

Yachi hadn’t always liked the nickname of ‘Ace’ because at first, she thought Tsukki was being mean and saying she was bad at volleyball. It actually came from when Yachi was helping during practice and accidentally hit a serve that Nishinoya couldn’t save but Tsukki would probably never tell her that and nonetheless the nickname stuck.

“Well, I just came to drop this care package off because I feel pretty bad for getting you sick. I can’t stick around either, I have to keep studying for exams,” Kuroo said sheepishly. “I hope you like what I picked up; I was pretty sure you liked vanilla because you sme- um because how can you go wrong with vanilla, right?”

The tips of Kuroo’s ears turned bright red the way that they did when he was embarrassed. He had almost said out loud that he couldn’t stop smelling the jacket she had borrowed. Kuroo couldn’t imagine the teasing he would get from Tsukki if he let that one slip.

Yachi beamed when she accepted the care package from Kuroo and that took any of the doubt Kuroo had about picking up the items for her. Seeing her smile up at him like her happiness was tied to him made butterflies flutter in stomach and hell, really all over his body. Yachi made him feel like he was important and maybe that’s how she made everyone feel but right now he didn’t give a damn about other people. All he could focus on was Yachi and her smile.

One of Yachi’s roommates cleared their throat ending the moment for Yachi and Kuroo but the effect was still there, at least for Kuroo.

“But raincheck when you’re not feeling so sick? Maybe we could switch up libraries?” Kuroo asked Yachi.

She smiled and nodded in response. Emio ushered the men out of their apartment and the three of them waved over their shoulder back into the apartment and thanked the girls for hosting. Emio couldn’t stand the lovesick look on Kuroo’s face any longer and slammed the door in his face.

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kuroo stood in an awkward silence as they all tried to decide what to say to break the silence. Tsukki was the one to break the silence which surprised everyone, including Tsukki, and they trio spoke about volleyball and how none of them wanted to go to early morning practice on Saturday. This proved to be a safe topic for all of them that took charge of their conversation until Tsukki and Yamaguchi parted ways from Kuroo.

They parted ways amicably and the skip in Kuroo’s step returned all the way to his apartment. When he finally settled down into his room to continue studying until he passed out, he was extremely pleased to find that the predominant color was the pinky/red color that he loved so much.

_Yachi would look so nice in this light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> I'm trying to figure out a posting schedule because I have written a chapter each day this week but I actually have to go back to being a person soon. Maybe twice a week for now but we'll see. I also wrote out an outline but I haven't stuck to it at all so I'm not the most reliable writer, whoops!


	5. Hungover or Concussed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo was exhausted. He, Bokuto and Kenma had stayed up late drinking last night because it was a stupid tradition that Kuroo and Bokuto started their first year in college. They always drank and sang in their apartment until the wee hours of the morning the night before their first tournament and it absolutely did more harm than good. When they were younger, they could bounce back the next day no problem but now Kuroo felt more like throwing his guts up in a toilet than anything else. 
> 
> Bokuto seemed to be in no better shape which was evident because Kuroo could hear him retching in the toilet, but they had to be at the gym to warm up in 45 minutes, preferably not vomiting. Kenma was probably fine and sitting on the couch because he either faked his drinks or Kuroo and Bokuto were incredible lightweights compared to him. 
> 
> Kuroo pushed past Bokuto still head deep in the toilet and groaned, “I’m showering but we need to leave in 20 and you can’t be late to the first game, Captain.” 
> 
> Bokuto only dry heaved in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on getting better at summaries so hopefully this was a better one! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also I know Tsukki, Kuroo, and Yams are all middle blockers but I don't know enough about actual volleyball to change that :)

Yachi finally felt better enough to study with Kuroo the following week and they had already hung out twice this week. Kuroo would be the first to admit he wasn’t putting his best foot forward the past few days with Yachi.

Kuroo could be quite… uptight… when it came to preparing for exams, and he liked to do so in silence. This did not provide a great landscape for getting to know someone especially when Yachi could tell he was getting more and more tense every time either of them made idle conversation at their study sessions.

Yachi had just about given up on trying to make conversation because Kuroo barely made an effort to respond and she was starting to feel pretty put down. Yachi was also surprised that he had this much to study and do tasks. She had finished her work for the next few days like an hour ago and was fooling around in Photoshop to pass the time.

Kuroo could feel himself acting like an ass but he couldn’t bring himself to make conversation. This was why he liked studying by himself. He didn’t have to entertain anyone but himself and he didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone else’s feelings.

Kuroo also often forgot to take care of himself when he got like this. He always remembered when Kenma was around because Kenma was somehow still worse at taking care of himself. He still showered and had basic hygiene but Kenma frequently forgot to eat real meals. Which was why when Kuroo’s stomach rumbled loud enough for Yachi to hear across the table from him, he wasn’t surprised.

Yachi looked up from the print she was making for fun when Kuroo’s stomach grumbled. Yachi took one last leap of faith by asking him a question but if he shot her down again, she wasn’t talking to him for at least a week. Yachi valued herself enough to not take shit like this.

“Have you eaten yet?” Yachi crossed her fingers under the table, hoping for the best.

Kuroo took a moment to compose himself before responding and to be honest he was trying to figure out the last time he had an actual meal not some snacks he got from a vending machine. Kuroo rubbing his hands through his hair sheepishly when he realized he hadn’t eaten since the “dinner” he had late last night.

“I don’t think I’ve eaten since last night. Would you want to get a late dinner with me? There’s a food stand near my apartment with some really good udon.” Kuroo just then realized how hungry he was.

Yachi was thankful for his change in mood and agreed to get dinner. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and she honestly couldn’t wait to get out of the library. Yachi also took her academics seriously but Kuroo took it to a whole new level.

They strolled shoulder to shoulder, well because of the near foot difference in height it was more like shoulder to elbow. Yachi held onto the straps of her backpack not knowing what else to do with her hands. They fell into easy conversation about their families back home.

Yachi confessed that she missed her mom way more than she thought she would. Yachi was used to being pretty independent because her mom worked hard to provide for the two of them. When she was younger, she didn’t really understand why her mom wasn’t around a lot but the more that Yachi grew up she understood the sacrifices her mom made for the both of them.

Kuroo understood where she was coming from. His first year at University he only knew Bokuto and he had missed his family a lot too. Mostly though, Kuroo had missed Kenma and he was elated when Kenma told him he would be going to the same University.

Yachi felt comforted learning more about Kuroo and that she wasn’t the only one to miss friends and family from home but at least Kuroo lived closer to his family and could visit them easier.

Yachi really understood why everyone thought Kuroo was such a player now because when he finally calmed down enough to converse normally with her, Yachi’s heart never stopped fluttering. He had an air of natural confidence that was both totally intimidating but also incredibly attractive. Put together with his looks was enough to make anyone melt.

Yachi hadn’t realized she was staring up at Kuroo until he waved his hand in front of her face. She blushed and buried her face in her hands turning away from him.

_Oh my God, how long had he been trying to get my attention. This is so embarrassing._

“Are you back to the world of the living?” Kuroo teased, leaning around her to get her attention again.

“Y-yes! S-sorry about that! What were you saying?” Yachi still couldn’t bring herself to look Kuroo in the eyes.

“I was just saying we’re here if you wanted to step inside. We can either take it to go or we can go up to my apartment. We’re only about five minutes from my place but fair warning both Kenma and Bokuto are home so it probably will be a little loud.” Kuroo saw the blush on her cheeks that he loved so much, and he couldn’t decide which he would rather do. Here in the store they would have more privacy, but it wasn’t the cleanest or most inviting dining area. At least in his apartment they could both sit comfortably.

“You’ve seen where I live, I think it’s only fair that I see where you do, r-right? And anyway, I think it would be nice to see Kenma and Bokuto again.” Yachi was very interested to see where Kuroo lived. She saw how Tsukki and Yamaguchi lived which was not very organized and that made her manager instinct go off to clean up their mess.

Kuroo nodded in acknowledgement and went up to order. Yachi was surprised when he ordered three different meals. Was he really that hungry?

“I was just going to get something for Kenma, but I know Bokuto would be sad if I didn’t get anything for him either. Do you know what you want?” Kuroo pulled Yachi up to order her food and Yachi was so flustered that she didn’t even argue about him paying for her.

“Thank you so much for dinner, you didn’t have to do that!” Yachi thanked Kuroo.

“It’s no big deal, it makes more sense for us to order together anyway. If you’re really so thankful you can buy the next time we go out.” Kuroo winked at Yachi.

_Goodbye world, thank you for sending me out on a high note like this. Someone please tell my mother I love her._

Yachi sat in a daze barely making conversation with Kuroo as they waited for their order to be finished. It was a short wait that Yachi was thankful for because she needed to walk this one off. The walk to Kuroo’s apartment was short but it was enough for Yachi to act like a real person again.

Bokuto pounced on Kuroo and Yachi as they entered the apartment, “Hey, hey! Did you get the Yaki udon I like?” Bokuto snatched the take-out bag out of Kuroo’s hands and then noticed there was another person trailing along beside Kuroo. “Well, well, well. Who do we have here? It’s been too long Ya-chan but I feel like I’ve been seeing you for the past month with how much Kuroo talks about you, ow!” Kuroo elbowed Bokuto in the ribs trying to shut his friend up.

Kuroo called for Kenma who was undoubtedly playing a game in his room but there was no response. He sighed and excused himself from Bokuto and Yachi. Kuroo hoped Bokuto would behave himself in front of Yachi because he had no idea what was going through Bokuto’s head at any given moment.

“Alright, kid help me sort out this food. I don’t know that we can all comfortably fit at the table, but we can squish, right?” Bokuto pulled Yachi under his arm and rubbed her hair like an older brother would.

While Bokuto and Yachi caught up with each other, Kuroo knocked gently on Kenma’s door.

“Are you in there? We got food from that udon place down the street and I picked up your favorite.” Kuroo sang into the door. He knew better than to try and open the door because it would probably be locked.

“It’ll get cold if you wait too long.”

Kuroo waited a short while before trying a new method to get Kenma out.

“Yachi’s here.” With that, Kuroo heard movement in Kenma’s room. Kenma emerged shortly thereafter.

“Ah so all I had to do was tell you a pretty girl was here, and you come and eat your dinner. I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” Kuroo smirked down at Kenma.

“N-no, that’s not it at all. You have a guest over; it would simply be impolite not to say hello.” Kenma blushed looking down.

“Uh-huh, this _all_ has to do with manners. Come on, Pudding.”

Yachi and Bokuto were both laughing when Kuroo and Kenma returned where Kuroo was propelling his best friend forward.

“Now say hello to our guest like a good boy. I know you’re so intent on being polite,” Kuroo teased him further.

“Hey Yachi, thanks for dinner.” Yachi giggled at the antics the boys put on.

“What? Hey! You know I bought you dinner, jerk!” Kuroo pushed Kenma into a chair by his head and kicked him under the table which earned him a dirty look from Yachi because she was used to guys around her acting like this.

“So, are you guys excited for your first tournament this weekend?” Kenma asked. He had decided not to continue playing volleyball in college to Kuroo’s chagrin. He understood why though; volleyball had really been more of Kuroo’s thing than Kenma’s anyway.

This question launched a long-winded discussion mostly between Kuroo and Bokuto about how their new team was meshing and how they should be able to do this new blocking pattern with Tsukki. That reminded Bokuto that Yachi in fact knew two of their new first years from high school.

“So, will you be cheering us on this weekend?” Bokuto said while he brought his arms up to flex, knocking into the table and almost tipping the food over onto Kuroo and Yachi.

“Oya! Watch it, you clumsy oaf!” Kuroo’s ears went bright red at the tips and Yachi laughed.

“Yes, I was planning on dragging my roommates along because they’ve never seen a volleyball game before!” Yachi was really excited to share part of her history with her new friends as well as seeing her old friends in a collegiate setting. Both Tsukki and Yamaguchi had improved greatly from the time Yachi met them and it made her so proud to see them still playing together.

* * *

The weekend rolled around and Yachi was incredibly excited for the tournament. The same could not be said for Sayomi and Emio. Neither of the girls had ever been athletically inclined and were really only there for Yachi because she had begged them to go.

The three of them usually had schedules that didn’t align but on this fine Saturday morning they all woke up around the same time and shared a nice breakfast.

“We should do this more often! It’s such a nice way to start the day.” Sayomi remarked.

Emio scoffed, “As if you would ever wake up early enough to do this during the week. I swear that you’re nocturnal sometimes. I don’t know how you do it, staying up so late.”

“Oh, come on, can’t we just enjoy a nice morning together? We all know there’s no way in hell this is happening again any time soon so let’s just savor it while we can!” Yachi tried to placate the girls. She topped everyone’s coffee off mostly because Yachi hadn’t woken up before 7:30 for probably 6 months and she needed something to keep her awake.

Yachi asked if her roommates had any other plans for the weekend after the match they were attending today finished and the girls fell back into easy conversation. Emio was going to a house party later that night and invited both Yachi and Sayomi if they were interested. Sayomi politely declined because she had a project due instead of a midterm on Monday and she wasn’t nearly close enough to being done to go out. Yachi sidestepped the question. She wasn’t a huge partier and often felt anxious at parties but knowing Emio was there she might be able to have fun.

They chatted and cleaned up their mess and soon enough it was time for them to make their way to the gymnasium for the match. Yachi made sure to leave early enough that they would be able to have a good view of the match when they got there and Yachi also remembered to bring a large thermos of coffee so she could stay loud and excited the entire match.

* * *

Kuroo was exhausted. He, Bokuto and Kenma had stayed up late drinking last night because it was a stupid tradition that Kuroo and Bokuto started their first year in college. They always drank and sang in their apartment until the wee hours of the morning the night before their first tournament and it absolutely did more harm than good. When they were younger, they could bounce back the next day no problem but now Kuroo felt more like throwing his guts up in a toilet than anything else.

Bokuto seemed to be in no better shape which was evident because Kuroo could hear him retching in the toilet, but they had to be at the gym to warm up in 45 minutes, preferably not vomiting. Kenma was probably fine and sitting on the couch because he either faked his drinks or Kuroo and Bokuto were incredible lightweights compared to him.

Kuroo pushed past Bokuto still head deep in the toilet and groaned, “I’m showering but we need to leave in 20 and you can’t be late to the first game, _Captain_.”

Bokuto only dry heaved in response.

They still managed to make their way to the gym and be the first two there which was a blessing because they still needed to pull themselves together. Bokuto and Kuroo slowly warmed up as their teammates and opposing team filed into the gym. By the time warmups began in earnest Kuroo felt pretty good, all things considered.

It didn’t hurt that a certain blonde with a side ponytail was in the front row and had waved at him. Well it might not have been him; he was standing right next to Yamaguchi and Tsukki the two who had invited her to begin with, but he wasn’t going to think about it too much.

Before he knew it, the teams were lined up opposite each other and bowed to one another for a good game and Kuroo was in game mode. He may put academics first, but volleyball was a great way to get out his aggression that had built up. Kuroo, Tsukki, and surprisingly Yamaguchi had become a great blocking trio this year and they were all providing great blocks from spikes right out of the gates.

Things took a turn for the worse about halfway through the first set when Kuroo judged the timing wrong on a spike. He saved the ball, just not with his hands. His face stung and his whole head was throbbing, but they returned the point. Kuroo was embarrassed that his team and Yachi saw it but that wasn’t where the embarrassment ended. Kuroo suddenly felt nauseous like the hangover had been knocked back into him and he searched the gym frantically for a trash can. 

It was as if the proverbial flood gates had opened in his mouth. If that wasn’t enough, Kuroo had to go through a concussion protocol now because he took a hit to the head and threw up. No one would believe that he was just hungover, and he would probably be benched for the rest of the set. Kuroo hung his head deep into the trash can not willing to look up and face the humiliation already hearing Bokuto cackling at his misfortune. The only good to come of it was that everyone thought Bokuto was an ass for laughing at his friend for getting a possible concussion. That at least put a smile on his face.

Kuroo followed the medical team out to the hallway to begin their evaluation unable to check the crowd to see how they responded.

_I really don’t want to taunt fate, but I don’t think today could get any worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I have a few chapters already written but I think they need a little revising before they get posted lol.
> 
> P.S.  
> I think this chapter passes the Bechdel Test


	6. The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I was their manager right now so I could go check on him. 
> 
> It felt like the entire gymnasium released a sigh when Kuroo strolled back in. Strolled probably wasn’t the right word but Yachi couldn’t think of another way to describe the smooth way he walked compounded with a sullen attitude to sit on the bench and look down at his hands. 
> 
> Yachi wanted to go down to the bench and give him a pep talk but she reminded herself again that she wasn’t the manager of their team. She did her best to get his attention, but his eyes were rapt on the game again.

Yachi had laughed at first when Kuroo took the volleyball to the face but when she saw him waver and sprint to a trash can, she was terrified. Yachi knew first-hand how painful a spike to the head could be because she took a shot from Hinata to her head two years ago.

Yachi looked back at the player who had hit the spike and he looked like he was about to cry. Even the most ruthless players don’t like hurting another on the court.

“Is he ok?” Sayomi gasped while leaning over the bar holding them back from the court.

“I don’t know, I hope so.” Yachi whispered back and watched Kuroo almost entirely collapse inside of a trash can. She wanted to throw her metal thermos of coffee when she saw Bokuto laughing at his friend. Because honestly, even Tsukki looked sorry for him and this was usually right up his alley. Yachi watched Kuroo get escorted out of the gym to be evaluated by the medical team with bated breath. 

_I really wish I was their manager right now so I could go check on him_.

It felt like the entire gymnasium released a sigh when Kuroo strolled back in. Strolled probably wasn’t the right word but Yachi couldn’t think of another way to describe the smooth way he walked compounded with a sullen attitude to sit on the bench and look down at his hands.

Yachi wanted to go down to the bench and give him a pep talk but she reminded herself again that she wasn’t the manager of their team. She did her best to get his attention, but his eyes were rapt on the game again.

Yachi tried to ignore him and kept explaining the game to Emio and Sayomi but she kept trailing off either thinking of Kuroo or getting too caught up in the game to remember to explain. The game went on and Yachi almost accidentally threw herself over the railing cheering when Yamaguchi scored the first set point. 

Kuroo had apparently been cleared to play the second set and it was obvious he was trying to make up for lost time. Yachi found it incredibly invigorating and downright attractive that he was giving it his all after being benched.

The second set was not going as well as the first. Their opposing team was up 20-15 and UTokyo was losing steam fast. But they were the home team and the crowd certainly weren’t about to give up on the men’s team. A few grueling rallies later the scores had tied up at 21-21 and the opposing team called a timeout. 

Down on the court, Bokuto circled the team up and imparted some of his chaotic energy to the rest of the team. The battle to win continued but it was clear both teams were tiring quickly.

Yachi screamed at the top of her voice, leading the student section in a chant for their home team. The set and match finally ended, and the home team won as the crowd cheered. Both teams still had matches to play but they got a break in between to relax but Yachi wanted to go congratulate her friends on a good game.

“I’m gonna run down there and see if I can find Kei and Tadashi if you want to come with!” Yachi yelled over the sounds of the crowd. Sayomi and Emio looked at each other to confirm what they were both thinking which was that they desperately wanted to go home. Today had only verified that they didn’t have an interest in sports. Emio smiled sheepishly and pushed Yachi ahead of them.

“No, don’t worry about us. Congratulate them for us, will you? We’ll see you back at the apartment, thanks for bringing us along!” There was a silent addition that begged _please don’t ask us to come again_.

Yachi slipped through the crowd using her height to her advantage by ducking under and around the other fans. Usually, Yachi would absolutely _hate_ a crowd like this but she was distracted by her need to see her friends. She saw Tsukki’s number and ran towards him. Yachi leapt onto his back and yelled, “Tsuuuuukki!”

Tsukki tried to pull Yachi off his back but gave up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Yachi didn’t know her own strength sometimes and put a little too much pressure on his neck and Tsukki coughed.

“Sheesh, we still have two more matches to play, are you trying to bench me?”

Yachi laughed and jumped down, “You played well! And that spike that Tadashi did in the first set was so crazy like NYOOM-crash!”

Yamaguchi heard Yachi singing his praises and puffed his chest up. He still got a little self-conscious sometimes but Yachi always knew how to make him feel confident again. And just like that, all three of them felt like they were back in high school in the best way possible.

“Are you staying for our next match?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I would but Sayomi and Emio left so I think I’m going to go home too. You know I don’t do great in crowds by myself. They said congratulations by the way!” Yachi said but got distracted when she saw Kuroo.

“How is Kuroo doing? He came back playing strong, but he really didn’t look like he was standing firm.” Yachi said quietly; she didn’t want Kuroo to overhear her talking about him, but she didn’t see him nearby.

“I think he’s fine. He’s probably more embarrassed than anything else.” Tsukki said, always the pragmatist. 

“I bet he would like it if you asked how he was.” Yamaguchi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made Yachi blush furiously.

“Go on, ask your boyfriend how he’s feeling.” Tsukki teased her.

“H-he’s not my b-boyfriend. We’re just friends, you know that.” Yachi was completely red in the face now but she looked around to find his characteristic dark bed head. Yachi spotted him and tried to calm her blush. She couldn’t look like a strawberry when she talked to Kuroo-san.

Yachi pulled away from her friends to go talk to Kuroo who was sitting against the wall with Bokuto. Bokuto looked to be in much higher spirits than Kuroo but that was probably par for the course with the happenings of the day.

Kuroo finally noticed Yachi walking towards him and moved to stand up quickly, stumbling as he did so. Yachi reached out to help stabilize him and Kuroo covered her hand with his.

“I-I just wanted to ch-check on you. You d-didn’t look so hot out there.” Yachi’s hand tingled where Kuroo’s much larger hand was covering hers.

“What? Are you saying you don’t think puking your guts out in the middle of a game is very attractive?” Kuroo smiled slyly down at Yachi. He definitely still felt like trash, but he didn’t want Yachi to worry about him

“No, I think you’re very attractive! I just meant, well I just meant to ask if you were ok?” Did she really just say that she found him attractive? Yachi wanted to slam her head into the wall behind Kuroo. She settled for looking down at her feet and snatching her hand back instead of maiming herself on the wall.

Bokuto took his chance to speak up because it seemed like his two friends had completely forgotten about him on the ground, “Oh, don’t worry about him Ya-chan. The volleyball just knocked his hangover out of him. Ow! Would you stop kicking me?”

Yachi tried to process the information that Bokuto had just revealed.

_Not concussed, just hungover. Why on Earth had he been drinking the night before a tournament?_

“Are you dumb? Why would you drink before a tournament?” Yachi scolded him without thinking but then remembered she didn’t have a place to criticize him. She wasn’t in charge of him and they had only just become friends.

Kuroo laughed a loud self-deprecating laugh and sweet little Yachi admonishing him. He could see how she was the manager for a rowdy group of boys once upon a time.

“Don’t just yell at me! This is Bokuto’s fault too. He made me, Ya-chan. He peer pressured me, and I embarrassed myself in front of everyone today.” Kuroo thrust Yachi in front of himself and hid behind her which was quite the sight to behold. Even though Kuroo was completely joking, Yachi had not picked up on the tone of his voice and stood tall between Kuroo and Bokuto.

It made Kuroo ridiculously happy that Yachi was willing to stand up to his friend for him. Little Yachi wasn’t so modest when she stood up for someone and Kuroo was worried for how she was about to admonish Bokuto, but he was saved by the coach’s whistle.

“Play hard out there! I’ll get going so you can be with your team. And Bokuto? Be nicer to Kuroo.” Yachi glared at him. She turned and gave Kuroo a dazzling smile that made his heart flutter.

“Can I see you tonight? I think we’re going to a party with the team later if you want to join.” Kuroo asked. Yachi had never been asked to go to a party by a man before and she was flustered. She got the bright pink blush all over her face that Kuroo was so proud to have achieved.

“U-um, sure maybe. Just text me after-after the game and we can see?” Yachi couldn’t look him in the eyes. Yachi scurried away without a backwards glance.

_She thinks I’m attractive_. Kuroo smirked to himself. This was the only thought running through Kuroo’s head for the next few hours.

* * *

Yachi tried to distract herself after she left the gymnasium. She wanted to go out with Kuroo but what if she thought she was a stick in the mud. Yachi had never been good at being easy going but she wanted to try to be.

Yachi found herself wandering around an art supply store. She hadn’t intended to come here but it seemed that her subconscious wanted to help her let out stress through art. Yachi’s preferred method of art was virtual, but she liked using inks and watercolors too. She decided to pick up some pens for taking notes when she saw the markers that she knew Kuroo liked for his note taking.

Yachi remembered the last time they studied together Kuroo had gotten frustrated and threw one of his markers down on the table because it was out of ink. He hadn’t said so, but she assumed it was his favorite color because the red was all over his paper.

_Would it be weird if I bought him a new pack? No, he got me bubble bath. Markers are much tamer._

Yachi stood in the aisle trying to decide which set he would like best. She knew which pack she would pick; the one full of pastels and a nice light-yellow shade looked like the best but which one would Kuroo pick out?

She decided on the pastels and also picked up some glitter gel pens too for herself as a treat. Glittery notes are more memorable notes and therefor she was bound to learn better with them. Yeah, that was the reason.

Yachi felt her phone buzz in her pocket and checked it.

_Kuroo: Hey! we just finished up for the day, have you thought more about tonight? We’re going to meet up at our apartment around 9 or 10 to pregame and then head out :)_

_Yachi: I’ll see you then! Should I bring anything?_

_Kuroo: Just yourself_

_Kuroo: and a jacket, don’t get sick on me again ;)_

Yachi checked the time and she had 3 hours until she had to be at Kuroo’s place. She started to panic. What was she going to wear? Yachi didn’t even know where they were going. 

Yachi almost left the store without buying her items but remembered at the last possible second before accidentally stealing art supplies.

* * *

Kuroo was generally a clean person but right now his apartment did not reflect that. When he and Bokuto got home from their last match dead tired and ready for a nap all Kuroo could see was the incredible mess all over the kitchen and living room.

Had they really left that much of a mess from the night before? Did he really care that much? Normally he wouldn’t but Yachi was coming over and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t be impressed with a trashed apartment. But he was so tired, and he wanted to nap, and he needed to shower, and he needed to clean the apartment. So much to do with so little time.

Bokuto was in the shower so he had to wait to shower so he may as well take a nap. Set an alarm for an hour and deal with everything else then.

Kuroo woke up with a racing heart to Bokuto pounding on his door which was arguably the worst way to wake up.

“Hey man! It’s almost 9, are you ready in there?”

_It’s almost 9? Fuck, how long was I asleep?_

Kuroo then realized the implication that Yachi would be there soon and he still smelled like a stale gym. Kuroo burst out of his room and ran past Bokuto through the still disgusting kitchen in a full panic.

He showered quickly and moved through the apartment like a tornado while Bokuto and Kenma watched him like a train wreck. Kenma wasn’t sure the last time he had seen Kuroo look so frantic in just a towel. 

He was still trying to clean the apartment half-dressed when the first group of people got there. Kuroo moved the fastest to answer the door and completely forgot that he still hadn’t gotten dressed, yet which wouldn’t have been a problem for his teammates because they were all comfortable with each other.

The problem was that the first people to arrive were Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. Kuroo motioned for them to come into the apartment but Yachi was stuck in the doorway with her mouth wide open and beet-red.

Yachi had seen her fair share of attractive guys shirtless or sweaty from her days as a manager but seeing Kuroo freshly showered she assumed because of the towel was something that she would never forget.

The first thing she really noticed was his hair because it wasn’t the normal mess but as her eyes started to trail downward, she felt her face flame hotter and hotter. Kuroo was muscular but it was a lean muscle she knew he had put years into training. The towel sat low on his hips and she saw his ab muscles lead into the V shape that disappeared into the towel then down to his thighs. Yachi didn’t think she was a sucker for thighs until this moment. She imagined trailing down those thighs until –

“Hey, Ya-chan. Glad you could make it.” Kuroo smirked at her. He knew what he was doing to her and he had no shame. Yachi was completely speechless. She couldn’t believe him, had he answered the door like this on purpose?

“You always welcome guests in while you’re half naked?” Tsukki said, unimpressed.

“No, but you should have seen him about 10 minutes ago having a meltdown trying to clean the kitchen.” Kenma interjected from behind.

“Way to blow my cool. I’ll be back in a second.” Kuroo called over his shoulder going to his bedroom.

Yachi still hadn’t moved from her spot in the doorway. She was completely petrified. Everyone here knew she had been staring at Kuroo and she felt like she could cry. Yachi had pumped herself up for the night to have fun with her friends but this was a pretty tragic start.

Bokuto dragged Yachi into the apartment and remarked, “Come on let’s get you a drink and get the night started!” And then in a softer voice so only she could hear, “No one cares that you totally checked out my boy. It’s ok. And hey, I’m pretty sure he liked it too.”

Kuroo was in his room getting dressed and he felt a mixture of emotions. He liked teasing Yachi like that and it felt nice to put a blush on her face, but he did also think he might have taken it a step too far this early in the night. Kuroo wanted Yachi to have a nice time tonight but he didn’t want to push her boundaries too far.

When he reemerged from his room, Yachi didn’t make eye contact with him and instead blushed looking back to Tsukki to distract herself.

_Yeah, I’m an ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but I hope if you are still reading you enjoy it! I know it's long winded and everything but I'm enjoying writing it so I hope you like reading it :)


	7. Party Hard or Die Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi had drank before… just not with people this size. The whole team was currently at Kuroo’s apartment and Yachi was the smallest of them by far and she was also probably the tipsiest. Bokuto had concocted a drink for her and it didn’t taste all that bad, but she felt hazy.
> 
> She was getting tired of arching her neck to look at the other people because it was making her dizzy, so she sat with Kenma on the outskirts of everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops! sorry, I'm back!! I was moving across a few states but I'm done (for the most part) now! I hope you enjoy this chapter after a brief break!

Yachi _had_ drank before… just not with people this size. The whole team was currently at Kuroo’s apartment and Yachi was the smallest of them by far and she was also probably the tipsiest. Bokuto had concocted a drink for her and it didn’t taste all that bad, but she felt hazy.

She was getting tired of arching her neck to look at the other people because it was making her dizzy, so she sat with Kenma on the outskirts of everyone else.

“Are you having a nice time?” Kenma asked.

Yachi hummed in response and continued to drink whatever Bokuto had made. She didn’t think it was too strong but honestly Yachi didn’t have a great reference for her drinking.

“I think they’re gonna head out soon to get to the house party. Are you ready to go?” Kenma prompted again. He wasn’t worried about Yachi because he knew she would be shadowed by Kuroo the whole night like she was right now. Kenma looked up at his best friend who was supposedly deep in conversation with one of his other teammates, but his eyes hadn’t gone off Yachi more than twice in the past hour.

Truth be told, Kuroo was nervous for Yachi tonight. She had been keeping pace with Bokuto and they were drinking the same thing but Yachi was significantly smaller than Bokuto. Kuroo wanted her to have fun but he also wanted her to remember it the next day. He also didn’t want to be seen as the jerk who controlled his friends.

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” Kuroo jumped when Tsukki snuck up behind him and spoke.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do with this information.” Kuroo laughed.

“Tadashi and I are leaving. Make sure Yachi gets home safe. If she doesn’t, well you know the rest.” Kuroo wasn’t sure how Tsukki managed to be so intimidating while putting zero effort into it but he was impressed. All he could do was nod in acknowledgement. Both Tsukki and Kuroo knew there was no way that Kuroo would lose track of Yachi tonight but Tsukki just had to make sure Kuroo knew what was at stake.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi found Yachi who was now speaking with some of the second year completely uninhibited aided by the alcohol in her system.

“We’re calling it for the night, Ace. Text me or Tsukki if you need anything and when you get home safe, ok? Have fun!” Yamaguchi smiled at Yachi. Yamaguchi would have liked to stay a little longer, but he knew Tsukki was at his limit. Yachi whined but gave them both a hug promising to stay safe and give them updates.

“Looks like it’s just you and me now, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo leaned on Yachi’s shoulder. Yachi was feeling emboldened from the alcohol and teased him back.

“I don’t know, I think there’s about 10 other people here still, Kuroo-san.”

Yachi’s mind wandered back to Kuroo in just a towel and blushed again. Dirty thoughts flooded her mind while she pictured what was just underneath his t-shirt and jeans.

The thoughts in Kuroo’s head weren’t much better. Yachi was dressed differently than she usually did. She tended towards flowy pastels, but tonight she was wearing a tight black top and dark jeans. Something about the juxtaposition of her usual clothes and what she was wearing right now was making his stomach flutter.

Bokuto made Yachi another drink right before they had to leave, and she did her best to down it before they left the apartment. This, plus the raucous call for everyone to take a shot, ensured Yachi was stumbling as they left the apartment.

Kuroo was feeling pretty loose so he couldn’t even imagine where Yachi was at drunkenness-wise. He had a feeling it was time to start feeding her water instead of drinks.

The rambunctious crew shuffled their way to the actual party for the night and Kuroo made sure to stay by Yachi’s side the entire walk. He wanted to make sure she didn’t wander off on her own, but it didn’t hurt that she clung to his arm as they walked.

Music was blaring and neon lights were blaring when they made it to the party. Yachi remarked that she felt like she was at an aquarium with the blue lights flashing around her. That made Kuroo laugh heartily and pull her deeper into the party.

They danced close together for a while and Kuroo never wanted it to end. He liked Yachi like this.

Unguarded and free. She made jokes and wasn’t afraid to be near him. Kuroo pushed his luck when he put his hands on her hips. Yachi clearly wasn’t _that_ uninhibited because she pulled away and asked to go get a drink.

Kuroo cursed himself and followed her lead to where they could get water or another drink. He was still berating himself and didn’t notice until Yachi had almost finished her drink that she had picked another alcoholic drink instead of water.

_Doing a great job tonight, Tetsurou. Pushed her too far and now she’s getting drunker._

Kuroo pulled the drink from her hand and finished the rest of it much to Yachi’s dismay. She objected once when Kuroo took her drink and then once more when he told her to stay hydrated. Yachi objected but still drank water and dragged Kuroo back to dance.

They repeated this dancing for a few songs then exiting to get a drink and then back to the dance floor several times until the party’s mood shifted from loud and gyrating to calmer songs that indicated the hosts were ready for everyone to leave. Kuroo didn’t see anyone else from the team at the party still and lead Yachi outside.

Yachi and Kuroo were giggling and stumbling down the street when Yachi suddenly stopped. Kuroo turned to face her but kept walking backwards,

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Are you feeling ok?”

Yachi shook her head and pouted.

_Seriously? It cannot be real how adorable she looks right now._

“I’m tired.” Which Yachi punctuated with a big yawn and stretch of her arms over her head.

Kuroo made his way towards her and leaned down to her height,

“Alright, hop on.”

This was clearly the exact outcome she had hoped for because she smiled brightly into his face not looking so tired anymore. Kuroo wasn’t really going to complain though, he got to stay close to her longer. Yachi tucked herself onto his back and hung her head his shoulder. She hadn’t felt so content in a long time.

“I’ll walk you, well, I’ll carry you back to your place if you’d like but my apartment is so much closer and you can sleep on the couch if you want. I would say you could take the bed and I’d take the couch but uhhh, I really don’t fit on the couch.”

“We can go to yours; I just want to go to bed.” Yachi was slowly rocked to sleep by Kuroo’s steady steps.

Kuroo listened to her steady, soft breathing while he made his way through the bright lights of the city. The only thing he was disappointed by was that he couldn’t see the way the neon lights bounced off her skin. Kuroo found a new appreciation for the color blue while they were dancing. He had never thought of it like being underwater at the aquarium, but he knew that’s what he would think of from now on.

Kuroo tried his best to take even steps up the stairs to his apartment but to be honest by the time he had finished the 5th flight with Yachi on his back, he was breathing hard. She didn’t look like she weighed much but anyone would be heavy after that.

Kuroo instinctively went to his room and dropped her on his bed.

“Do you want a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in? We probably have an extra toothbrush somewhere too, if you’re so inclined.” Kuroo asked Yachi, already digging around in his closet for a t-shirt and a pair of work out shorts.

“I know I should. I just don’t wanna get up.” Yachi pouted at Kuroo again. Kuroo groaned in his head, if she kept pouting like that, she could get away with anything.

“Come on sweetheart. You can do this.” Kuroo whispered and pulled her to stand up. He dragged Yachi to the bathroom and found an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.

Kuroo left her to her business and set up a makeshift bed on the couch but they didn’t really have enough extra blankets and pillows to make a real bed. Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair and hoped this would be enough for one night.

Meanwhile, Yachi was staring at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She was trying to focus really hard to put her pajamas, well Kuroo’s workout clothes it looked like, on and brush her teeth. Yachi returned to the living room to see Kuroo setting something up for her on the couch. She thanked him for the bedding and bid him a goodnight.

“Of course, just knock on my door if you need anything. I’m a pretty soft sleeper so I should hear you. Um well, goodnight then Ya-chan.” Kuroo turned and left her with her thoughts.

Yachi really liked it when he called her sweetheart and she wanted him to do it more often. She just then remembered that she handed told Yamaguchi or Tsukki she was staying over at Kuroo’s.

_Yachi: crashing at Kuroo’s for tonight, good night all_

_Tsukki: thanks._

_Yamaguchi: sleep well!_

Yachi tried to fall asleep. She really did. The problem was that she was afraid of the dark. It wasn’t something she shared with a lot of people, but she usually slept with a small light on. Yachi tried the overhead light in the room but that was too bright and then she tried the hallway light but that just gave everything a creepy shadow. Yachi was out of ideas when she remembered how Kuroo’s room was lit up in neon from the street below.

She could sleep on the floor of his room. Yachi worked up the courage to knock on his door.

Kuroo was just about to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock on his door. He padded over to see what Yachi needed and she had those damn puppy dog eyes again. Kuroo knew he was about to agree with what she asked no matter what.

“I feel stupid even saying this but I’m afraid of the dark and it’s too dark in the living room. Can I sleep on your floor?” Yachi rushed the words out of her mouth and Kuroo noticed she was holding the blanket and pillow he had set up for her on the couch.

“No,” Kuroo started.

“Oh, that’s ok. I-I just wanted to check to see. I totally understand-“ Yachi’s voice waivered.

“I wasn’t finished talking Yachi. I don’t have a bedroll for you, just get in the bed. It’s big enough for the both of us.”

Yachi was thankful for the red lighting because it hid some of the blush on her face. She had only shared a bed with female friends before but Kuroo seemed so blasé about it that Yachi didn’t think she really had a choice to say no. Yachi eyed the bed and it did look big enough for both of them to sleep without getting too close.

Kuroo was already stepping back into bed before Yachi had even entered the room fully. He was acting pretty cool but underneath that his heartbeat was racing. He knew this was a lot, but he wouldn’t want to sleep on the ground if he was her.

“Come in and close the door Ya-chan.” Kuroo tried his best to keep his voice steady. Kuroo hoped that if he faked being casual enough, both Yachi and himself would be ok.

Yachi hesitantly walked across the room to his bed surreptitiously sat on the opposite side of the bed. She took a deep breath and crawled into bed like she would anywhere else. The only thing comforting her was the pinky red neon glow in the room. It was the perfect amount of light for her to sleep and for that she was incredibly grateful.

Kuroo’s pulse was through the roof. He couldn’t stop thinking of that night nearly a month and a half ago when he first met Yachi for real for the first time. His room had been his favorite pinky red then too and he thought about how nice Yachi would look in this light. Too bad his imagination wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing.

She was radiant. The light was the perfect contrast to her warm skin, and it made her look like she was an angel coming down from heaven just for him. Kuroo would not be forgetting this moment for a long, long time. He listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep in his bed. She was so close he could smell the alcohol on her breath, but he also could pick out the vanilla and coffee scent that lingered around her.

Yeah, he was done for. Kuroo took one peek over at her just to cement the image of Yachi in his mind.

_Ok, don’t be a creep, Kuroo. Time to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still moving stuff into my new place so updates will still probably be sporadic but I'm back to writing now. Again, I hope you liked the chapter <3 !!


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo woke up first the next morning and thought he was still dreaming because Yachi’s head was using his chest as a pillow. This would have been nice except a good chunk of Yachi’s golden hair was stuck in his mouth and she was definitely drooling on him. He tried to covertly pull Yachi’s hair out of his mouth without waking her. Kuroo was content to just brush her hair in the early morning glow of the day and lulled himself back to sleep.
> 
> Yachi awoke next with a crick in her neck and her leg thrown over an uncomfortable lump. She slowly came to the realization that she was completely invading Kuroo’s side of the bed and nearly leapt off of him.

Kuroo woke up first the next morning and thought he was still dreaming because Yachi’s head was using his chest as a pillow. This would have been nice except a good chunk of Yachi’s golden hair was stuck in his mouth and she was definitely drooling on him. He tried to covertly pull Yachi’s hair out of his mouth without waking her. Kuroo was content to just brush her hair in the early morning glow of the day and lulled himself back to sleep.

Yachi awoke next with a crick in her neck and her leg thrown over an uncomfortable lump. She slowly came to the realization that she was completely invading Kuroo’s side of the bed and nearly leapt off of him.

_If I don’t wake him up, he’ll never know, and I won’t have to worry about it. Slow and steady._

Yachi extricated herself from Kuroo’s side of the bed and was surprised how sad the loss of contact and heat made her. Yachi tried to compose herself and not hyperventilate. She counted backwards from ten and counted the electrical outlets in the room.

Yachi was on the edge of the bed as far as possible from Kuroo and she kept pushing herself further and further away until there was no more bed for her to scoot over. Yachi fell to the group with a loud yelp and thud that woke Kuroo up.

He was confused when he saw he was alone in his bed. He saw Yachi’s hair over the edge of the bed and leaned over to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself. She looked fine but flustered on the ground.

“Did you sleep well?” Kuroo rasped out, his voice rough from sleep.

“Yep!” Yachi squeaked. She stood up abruptly which made her head throb, evidence of the night before. She groaned and pressed her hands into her eyes when the light suddenly made her headache worse.

His hangover wasn’t much better and Kuroo was craving a painkiller and breakfast combo. He sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. God, he wanted to go back to bed but Yachi was up, so it was time for him to get up too.

The only thing Yachi was thankful for right now was that Kuroo was fully clothed so her synapses could fire correctly. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and her hands were a little shaky, but she couldn’t figure out if that was from the hangover or from being near him. Yachi watched as Kuroo stretched and her gaze snapped to where his shirt had ridden up, exposing a patch of skin. She wanted to rub her hands against that skin.

_Oh my God, you are such a perv!_

Yachi chastised herself.

“Alright, let’s make some breakfast Ya-chan. Maybe get some painkillers too.” Kuroo grumbled.

They silently made their way to the kitchen which was thankfully empty of either roommate. Kuroo pulled out the makings for a traditional breakfast and set out to make some coffee.

“I’m not sure how to say this,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck.

_Oh God. He knows. He’s never going to talk to me again because I totally attacked him last night._

“I’m not a great cook. And by not great I mean I’ll probably burn all of this which I don’t mind but I’m pretty certain you don’t want charred rice and fish right now.” Kuroo knew he wasn’t a good cook and really, he didn’t mind eating food like that and neither did Bokuto or Kenma.

Yachi’s shoulders dropped and Kuroo worried that he had said something wrong, but she beamed up at him easing his nerves.

“Well, you’re in luck this morning because I am a very mediocre cook. I can’t promise I won’t burn anything, but I’ll do my best.” She mock saluted him and got to cooking.

They worked together in a comfortable silence, only talking when they had to move past the other in the kitchen or when Yachi had to ask where an item was. Kuroo asked how she liked her coffee and prepared it for her in one of the comical mugs that Bokuto collected. It all felt so domestic and Kuroo nearly kissed the top of her head without thinking after he gave Yachi her coffee and painkillers.

If Kuroo wasn’t careful, he could get used to lazy mornings like this. The made easy conversation over breakfast and Yachi insisted on cleaning up. She felt bad enough crashing at his place and then taking over his bed, cleaning up breakfast was the least she could do. Yachi knew he was probably too polite to kick her out, but she could tell Kuroo was getting antsy, so she excused herself to change back into her clothes from the night before.

Yachi felt out of place in the dark clothes in the light of day but it wasn’t like she was going to wear clothes that were two sizes too big for the walk home. And she probably would never live it down from her roommates. Just ask Yachi was about to leave she remembered the markers she bought for Kuroo in her purse.

“Thank you for letting me stay over last night and for letting me borrow some clothes. I can wash them and return them if you’d like?” Yachi held the clothes in one hand, not sure where to put them.

“Nah, it’s ok. Sunday is laundry day after all.” Kuroo took the shirt and shorts she had folded so nicely and tossed them on the couch behind him.

Kuroo walked her to the door and tried to sneak a peek at what Yachi was clutching so tightly to her chest. Yachi turned to give him the markers but she saw he had some food on his cheek.

“Lean down, you have something on your face.” Yachi said and guided him down closer to her height. She brushed the food off his cheek and a surge of confidence swelled up in her. Before she could even understand what she was doing, Yachi pressed a chaste kiss onto Kuroo’s cheek where the food had been.

Kuroo didn’t have enough time to understand that she had kissed his cheek and shoved something into his hands before she sprinted down the hallway and out of his line of sight.

Kuroo chuckled and then let out a full belly laugh. When had his Ya-chan gotten so bold? He had almost forgotten that she gave him something besides a kiss before sprinting down the hallway. It was,

_A pack of markers? No, scratch that. My favorite pack of markers. How did she know I was out?_

If it was anyone other than Kuroo they would have known how Yachi knew he was out. Kuroo wasn’t exactly aware of how he looked when he studied, and it was definitely eye catching. Yachi didn’t need to have the most astute observation skills in the world to know that when he cursed quite loudly for the quiet section and threw the markers around that he probably was out.

That didn’t matter though. Yachi had kissed him. She was the first one to make a move, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, doubt flooded his mind. Friends kiss each other on the cheek, maybe she was just thanking him for letting her stay over. Kuroo collapsed on the couch, absolutely unsure of how Yachi felt.

Yachi stopped running once she reached the ground floor of Kuroo’s apartment building. She had no idea where that courage came from, but she really hoped that hadn’t ruined their entire relationship.

* * *

Monday rolled around and neither Yachi or Kuroo had texted the other. Kuroo hadn’t texted Yachi because he was completely swept up with his Midterms and Yachi hadn’t texted Kuroo because she was sure she had ruined their relationship with a kiss on the cheek.

Tuesday was more of the same but Yachi was getting more and more stressed about it. That and her Midterms were making for a stressful few days for Yachi. Yachi only had two exams for midterms but she just got assigned a paper that she would have to visit a museum to finish.

Wednesday was the last Midterm that Kuroo had to take and he had just realized that he shut almost everyone out for the past 4 days. His parents included. Kuroo couldn’t wait for the earful that he was going to get from his mother for not responding to her for 4 days. Kuroo went through the motions of apologizing and replying to his friends and family but was sad to see that Yachi hadn’t even tried to text him.

_Kuroo: Sorry I’ve been MIA. I just wanted to say thank you for the markers! They really helped get me through my exams this week :)_

_Kuroo: Do you want to get lunch on Thursday or Friday?_

Kuroo was impatient. He knew she probably wouldn’t respond right away after not talking for a while, but he had to at least give it a try. Kuroo finally felt relaxed for the first time in two weeks but he also had no idea what to do with his time now. He was so used to being on the go that a long weekend free from volleyball and school felt extremely foreign.

“Hey Kenma?” Kuroo started.

“No.” Kenma said without looking away from his game on the TV.

“You didn’t even listen to what I had to say!” Kuroo whined.

“I don’t need to know what you were going to say. I’m already saying no.”

Kuroo pounced on Kenma trying to steal the controller out of his hands but Kenma already knew where this was going. Kenma paused the game and leapt out if Kuroo’s way. This was a game that Kuroo and Kenma had been playing longer than volleyball. Both of them knew Kenma would eventually give in and let Kuroo play with him but there was definitely going to be a fight before that happened.

They eventually settled down and played together while Kenma made fun of Kuroo for being bad at whatever they were playing. It was a great way for then to catch up now that they weren’t attached at the hip like they were in high school.

Neither of them would admit it but the first year Kuroo was at school was a shock to how much they relied on each other and getting to live together was like their childhood dream come true.

“So, Yachi stayed over on Saturday night but I didn’t see her on the couch. Did she stay in your room?” Kenma probed. Kuroo flushed and kept his eyes on the screen.

“Yes, she slept in my bed but it’s not what you think. We’re just friends.”

“I never said what I thought it was and I certainly never said you shared a bed. But do you really want to be just friends? Because it doesn’t seem that way, at least from the outside looking in.” Kenma knew exactly how to read Kuroo and push his buttons in the exact right (or wrong) way.

“I definitely like her, more than friendship. But I don’t know how she feels. She treats me like everyone else which is still pretty great treatment, but I can’t figure out how she feels. You know, whatever she wants I’ll respect but I just want to _know._ ” It felt good to get that out. Kuroo didn’t realize how much he had been keeping in.

“Didn’t she yell at Bokuto for you? She definitely cares.”

“How do you know she yelled at Bo? You didn’t come see us play. You don’t care about us anymore.” Kuroo shouldered Kenma.

“Bokuto thought it was funny. He said it looked like a kitten standing up for a lion.”

Kuroo couldn’t ague with that metaphor, it probably was pretty accurate. They kept playing the game in quiet competition for a while until Kuroo broke the silence again.

“She kissed me on the cheek before she left on Sunday.”

“Oh no! My poor ears, I’m so scandalized. How could you do this to me?” Kenma blanked.

“Oh, shut up. What I meant was that means she likes me right? I’m not insane.”

“Please count up the number of times I have kissed you on the cheek in the entire time we’ve known each.”

“Are we counting-“

“No, we are not.” Kenma put an end to _that_ conversation. One that Kuroo desperately wanted to address.

“Ok, then none. But! What if that’s just something she does?”

“You are completely overthinking this. Just ask her out already. I’m tired of you moping around even though you haven’t even tried. No more sappy talk, I want to kick your ass.”

* * *

Ok, so Kuroo didn’t hate Yachi which was a great update. She could totally get lunch with him on Friday and maybe she could ask if he wanted to go to the Tokyo National Museum with her. It seemed like it would be right up his alley, Kuroo was one of the biggest nerds she knew.

_Yachi: Friday works best for me! Would you want to visit the Tokyo National Museum afterwards? I have to check out some Heian period Buddhist art for a class and I thought you might like to come with_

She put herself out there and Yachi was proud of herself. She felt like she was doing a lot of the heavy lifting for them right now, well emotionally. Kuroo had carried her all the way home from the party and that also probably qualified as heavy lifting too.

Yachi couldn’t focus too much on Kuroo now though because she had her own schoolwork to get stressed over. She had to focus on a modern printmaker from Germany right now, not some rooster-haired volleyball player that made her blush and made sure she felt safe.

Back to Emil Nolde for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I ~think~ finished the story in a crazy moment and I think I'm just gonna post it bc #yolo  
> anyway! I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading !


	9. First Non-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi had changed outfits at least 10 times already and was ready to scream in frustration. The first outfit was too tight, the next one was too casual, and so on. Yachi looked at the mess around her and got even more flustered.
> 
> She had to leave in half an hour and she still hadn’t done her hair or makeup. 
> 
> “GRAAAAGH!” Yachi yelled into her pillow completely surrounded by her clothes. 
> 
> Emio was sitting peacefully in the living room, thankful her week of Midterms was over. She had just begun to relax when she heard Yachi scream in her room. 
> 
> “Hey! Are you ok?” Emio rose and moved to Yachi’s room. Her door was open and Emio saw Yachi face down on her bed surrounded by clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a deep dive on Buddhist art for this one so I hope you enjoy it even though it may not be evident I went on that deep dive lol! I recommend learning about the Kano school of painting if this intrigued you at all <3

Yachi had changed outfits at least 10 times already and was ready to scream in frustration. The first outfit was too tight, the next one was too casual, and so on. Yachi looked at the mess around her and got even more flustered.

She had to leave in half an hour and she still hadn’t done her hair or makeup.

“GRAAAAGH!” Yachi yelled into her pillow completely surrounded by her clothes.

Emio was sitting peacefully in the living room, thankful her week of Midterms was over. She had just begun to relax when she heard Yachi scream in her room.

“Hey! Are you ok?” Emio rose and moved to Yachi’s room. Her door was open and Emio saw Yachi face down on her bed surrounded by clothes.

Emio was startled mostly because Yachi was usually quiet when she had a meltdown and she also kept her room very clean.

Yachi merely screamed into her pillow again. Emio and Yachi had only known each other for about 3 months and Emio felt completely out of her depth here. She knew Yachi had some anxiety problems and Emio never really had to deal with something like that, so she tested the waters.

“Are you uh, going somewhere?”

Yachi spoke into her pillow and Emio couldn’t hear her at all.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, Yachi.”

“Kuroo and I are getting lunch and then going to the Tokyo National Museum. I can’t figure out what to wear and I have to leave in,” She checked the clock on her nightstand, “UGH! 20 minutes.”

Emio was relieved to hear this. She could handle boy problems.

“Is this your guy’s first date? Is that why you’re stressed?” Emio thought she was stepping into easy waters, but she clearly had judged wrong because Yachi sat straight up and paled.

“No! It’s not a d-date! It’s for my Buddhist Art History class!” Yachi hadn’t asked Kuroo on a date, had she?

“Ok, if it’s _not_ a date, why are you so stressed about what you wear?”

“I don’t know!” Yachi exclaimed and then flopped back down onto her bed.

“What if I pick out a few outfits while you fix your hair? Would that help?”

Yachi knew she needed to fix her hair and put on some lip gloss, but it hurt hearing it from someone else. Yachi begrudgingly got up and shuffled to the bathroom to do her hair into her classic side ponytail with a little barrette.

Emio kept her word and had picked out three outfits for Yachi. All of them were classically Yachi, florals and pastels, cute and girly. Yachi liked having a girl friend to help her with times like these because she knew that Yamaguchi and Tsukki would never help her get ready for a non-date.

Yachi made it out the door only two minutes after she had intended which to her was pretty impressive. She settled on a cute button down and skirt combo and the button down had a little cat face on the breast pocket. Kuroo probably wouldn’t notice but she liked the quiet homage she payed to his alma mater. 

Yachi was nearly running so she wouldn’t be late to meet Kuroo at the coffee shop and café that he had suggested. She arrived right on time to see Kuroo already seated at a table, hunched over his phone.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Yachi joked, trying to get his attention.

“Actually, I’m waiting for someone. Oh! It’s you! I’m waiting for you.” Kuroo looked up to find Yachi standing, looking both radiant and anxious.

Kuroo stood and pulled out the chair for Yachi. Yachi sat awkwardly and both of them sat for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. They were both so used to just being near each other in silence that making conversation seemed odd.

They both spoke at the same time and Kuroo laughed and told Yachi to go first.

“I was just going to say we should go order? Remember, it’s my treat this time.” Yachi hoped she wasn’t being too forward.

“What a feminist you are Chibi-chan,” Kuroo teased Yachi.

“It’s only fair,” huffed Yachi and blushed at the nickname.

They both ordered, Yachi paid, and they sat back down at their table to wait for their food. 

“Thanks for getting lunch, I couldn’t think of a better way to finish out the week than this.” Kuroo said with a sly smile. Yachi blushed, her heart fluttering from the compliment.

“Did your Midterms go well? I’m sorry we didn’t talk that much this week,”

“I won’t let you apologize for that. I can forget that other people exist sometimes, especially when I get stressed. How did yours go?”

“I didn’t have too many exams, but I got a last-minute paper assigned. That’s why I asked if you wanted to go the TNM. There’s a statue and print that I need to see in person so I can write the paper.”

“Oh, you didn’t want to just spend time with little old me?” Kuroo joked and the air around them felt thick. The moment was broken when the food and drinks they ordered came to their table.

They chatted about classes while they ate. Kuroo asked what classes she was taking next semester and Yachi had decided to take a science class to finish some of her Liberal Education requirements early on.

“You should take chemistry. I could tutor you if you need help that way.” Kuroo suggested with a provocative look.

“Well I was thinking about chemistry. I did well in high school, so it made sense… And if I have my own personal t-tutor how could I take anything else.”

Kuroo was pleased to hear Yachi’s response. He knew very well she probably didn’t need his help, but it would definitely make him feel better if he could help her in any way.

Their knees brushed under the table and it seemed like neither were willing to move. The contact was both electrifying and soothing. It made Kuroo wish that he was able to touch her more often without Yachi freaking out.

“Well I think you and I have incredible chemistry.” Kuroo said completely seriously.

Yachi absolutely could not take him seriously and she laughed at the top of her lungs. She really thought he was saying a cheesy pick up line on purpose, but little did she know Kuroo was being honest. It may not have had the intended affect but Kuroo was pleased with the outcome, nonetheless.

He was glad that she would laugh at him, especially if that made her feel less self-conscious.

“Are you ready to go? The museum closes in a few hours and we still have to take the train there.” Yachi was mostly done eating and Kuroo didn’t have any food left but she wanted to make sure he was ready.

Kuroo stood and was around to Yachi’s side of the table in the blink of an eye. Before Yachi was able to do so herself, Kuroo pulled her chair out and helped her stand. Yachi nearly tripped over her feet as they moved away from the table but Kuroo still had a hand on her shoulder and kept her upright.

Yachi stuttered a thank you quietly and tried to put some space between herself and Kuroo. She couldn’t think straight with his hand all big and looming on her shoulder.

Kuroo reluctantly let the space between them grow, but he knew better than to push it. He was raised better than to force himself on someone, even if it was only standing near her.

They found their way to the subway station and the platform was busy probably because it was right when everyone was getting off work. Kuroo knew that they would be packed into the train car and he was worried if Yachi would be ok with getting that close but what else could they do? Even if they waited for the next train, if would probably be just as busy as this one.

Yachi didn’t like crowds. Usually she was with a lot of tall friends who could block out the crowd so she wouldn’t notice but right now all she had was Kuroo. He was quite tall, to his own merit, but it wasn’t quite the same as being surrounded by friends she had known for years.

The train came and Kuroo used his height to their advantage to get onto the busy train. Yachi said something he couldn’t quite hear so he bent down next to her mouth and she whispered.

“Can we stand along the wall, please?” She sounded so small, so different from the girl who had just laughed her head off in the café nearly half an hour ago. Kuroo had to oblige.

Kuroo pushed and apologized and pushed and apologized and pushed and apologized some more until they finally got to the edge of the train car. Yachi felt the metal at her back and pushed her face into Kuroo’s chest while grabbing his arms. She breathed in deep and smelled his peppermint, smoky and piney scent.

Kuroo appreciated Yachi pulling close to him but he was genuinely worried for her.

“Can I do anything, sweetheart?” Kuroo didn’t know if he should press into her or stay put. Really, he didn’t know what to do, he was completely off the deep end here. He leaned down close to her head again so he could hear Yachi over the noise of the commuters.

Yachi didn’t reply but she did pull Kuroo closer to her. She felt him press a kiss on top of her head and then rest his chin where he had kissed. Yachi focused on how it felt to be pressed so tightly up against him. How much he acted like a wall keeping the rest of the world out.

She felt safe in his arms and the train ride passed fairly quickly for her. The same could not be said for Kuroo. She was shaking like a leaf right up against his chest and every second passed like a minute.

When he was younger, Kuroo had some pretty rough social anxiety but he had Kenma help break down some barriers. Kuroo wanted to do the same for Yachi. Even if they did just end up being friends, Kuroo knew this was something he wanted to be there for.

They finally reached Ueno Station and Kuroo had never been so thankful to get off a train in his whole life. Kuroo kept one arm around her shoulders even as they exited the station and walked across the park to get to the museum.

He could lie and say the contact was for Yachi, but it was really for him to make sure she was still there and that Yachi wasn’t shaking anymore. It was like a switch turned off the instant they got away from the crowd but this time, she didn’t pull away from him.

Yachi only pulled away when they got to the ticketing office and Kuroo didn’t realize that she had paid for both of their tickets when she asked him to give her his student ID.

“Thank you for treating me today. I’m starting to feel like a Sugar Baby.” Kuroo joked as Yachi handed the ID and ticket back to him. Yachi smiled up at him, all evidence of the past on the train gone.

“Oh yeah you know me, I’m bringing in the big bucks. I can treat my Sugar Baby to a 500-yen student ticket.” Was Yachi … flirting with him? It certainly seemed like she was. If so, Kuroo was thoroughly enjoying this.

“If you’re in charge, where to first?” Kuroo saddled up beside her again, close but not too close. Yachi definitely was very funny when she felt safe.

“Well, I thought we’d start up this stairwell…” Yachi explained her game plan for the evening and Kuroo dutifully followed along. He loved museums and he had come to the Tokyo National Museum enough that he was content to follow along and look at what Yachi wanted to see. 

The first set of scrolls they saw was “Patriarchs of Zen Buddism” by the founder of the Kano school of painting. Kuroo always enjoyed casual viewing of art but he didn’t have much of a background on most of it which is what made being here with Yachi both fun and educational.

Yachi described how you could see the impact that Kano had on the artistic movement, especially in the piece they were looking at now. She told him to pay attention to the brushwork that was prominent throughout the long artistic period but because this specific piece was so early in the movement it was a great example of how the movement would evolve over nearly 300 years.

Yachi had something to say at nearly every work they stopped at and Kuroo couldn’t decide if he would genuinely be finding this as interesting if it wasn’t coming out of Yachi’s mouth. She just sounded so excited about it, how could he not enjoy learning from her?

“Did you know, on average people spend three seconds looking at a piece of art? In a museum or on the street, it doesn’t matter. Still the same average. I think that’s so sad to not pay the proper respect to an artist.” Yachi said after a while of looking at prints and paintings.

“Is that why we’ve been spending at least three minutes at each? So, we can drive that average up?” Kuroo teased.

“No! Well, maybe. But also, these artists spent _so much_ time creating their art. From the concept to the final piece, I feel like this is the least we can do to thank them for their work. Everything here was so foundational to the art we see for the last 500 years. The same can be said for philosophers and scientists and we appreciate what they did but artists don’t get the same recognition.” Yachi had gotten genuinely worked up during her little rant, so much so that she definitely spoke a little too loudly and the other patrons were staring at them.

“Well, then let’s keep appreciating. And don’t leave anything out.” Kuroo urged.

And Yachi didn’t leave anything out. It took double the amount of time just to get to the sculpture and print duo that Yachi needed to make observations of than she had intended. But Yachi had to give Kuroo credit, he never seemed bored or antagonistic when she babbled about the significance of the addition of bright colors to a work or the landscapes.

If she was being honest, it seemed like he was actually enjoying himself and Yachi was incredibly thankful for that because she probably wouldn’t have made great observations for her paper otherwise.

They finally got to the room where Yachi needed to spend time making notes for her paper and she told Kuroo,

“This is probably gonna take half an hour. You can wander around if you want but I’ll be in here.”

“Why, thank you for the permission. I’ll stick around with you in here for now. If I truly get bored, I’ll wander around now that I have your permission.” Kuroo smiled and bowed to Yachi.

Yachi blushed but sat down on a bench nearby so she could take diligent notes. Kuroo stood behind her with his hands in his pockets while he tried to visualize what Yachi was seeing. He tried to synthesize everything Yachi had been saying for the past two hours they had been going through the museum.

_Had it really been two hours already? I could have sworn we just got here._

He wasn’t doing a great job remembering what she had said because he was much more of a writing/reading learner as opposed to an aural learner so a lot of what she said had gone in one ear and out the other. Kuroo did eventually tire of looking what he was pretty sure was a fancy emesis basin and then he focused on Yachi.

Her hair was getting longer, and he liked looking at her blonde hair. It looked like a field of wheat but that wasn’t fair to how soft it was, and he knew first-hand how silky it felt going through his fingers. Kuroo wanted to stand in front of her and watch as she took notes but that was definitely too far so he imagined what she would look like.

How she stuck her tongue out when she spelled out harder words, how she definitely needed a new prescription because she squinted when she looked at things farther away, and most of all how she seemed to light up the room when she thought of something important to write down.

Kuroo was completely zoned out when Yachi had finished but at least he wasn’t staring at her back like a creep. He had the forethought to poise himself to look at the print that accompanied the ceramic bowl for vomit.

“You’re really staring into that print. What are you thinking about?” Yachi said as she slid up beside him.

“Hm well, I’ve learned a lot today and I would say it has. Deliberate brushwork?” Kuroo tried his best to cover for the fact that he learned basically nothing but didn’t do a great job.

Yachi barked out a laugh and dragged him towards the exit. It was almost closing time and they needed to catch the train home still.

“Thanks for being such a good sport. I know that I can babble a bit when I get going so it was nice of you to play along.” Yachi smiled up at Kuroo genuinely.

“I wasn’t being a good sport, I really was learning and having a nice time. I’m just bad at only hearing information. I have to write it down too otherwise there is no way it’s sticking up here,” He gestured to his head.

They joked around all the way to the train station and thankfully it was much less crowded hours after rush-hour. Again, this was bittersweet because Yachi wasn’t shaking like a leaf but Kuroo didn’t have an excuse to put himself right up next to her. They took seats next to each other and Kuroo took her hand in his.

Neither of them acknowledged this but they also didn’t pull away from each other. Kuroo asked what Yachi was going to write her paper on and that launched her into another spiel about the brushes or something.

Kuroo was paying attention, he really was, it just made no sense to him. He was content to look at art on a surface level for now, at least when Yachi wasn’t around to explain the intricacies to him.

Yachi and Kuroo exited the train and walked hand-in-hand until they had to go their separate ways to their apartment. They stood in a little alcove out of the way of everyone else on the busy street, neither willing to let go and end the lovely afternoon they had together.

“I know I already said thank you for lunch and the museum, but I wanted to say thank you again. I-I really like spending time with you Yachi.” Kuroo wanted to say more but he was suddenly shy.

_What if she didn’t feel the same way?_

“I like spending time with you too, Kuroo-san,” Yachi had a great evening and it was much better to go to a museum with a friend than alone.

Kuroo decided to bite the bullet, he needed to know how she felt about him before he got home. He braced himself for the worst and asked,

“I know I said I had a good time, but I need to be honest.”

Yachi was horrified.

_Did he really not have a nice time and he waited until now to tell me? Couldn’t he have just never said anything? We were having such a nice time._

“Sorry, that was a very dumb way to say that. I meant I had better than a nice time. I just need to know one thing and I’ll accept whatever you say, and we can never talk about this again if you don’t want, ok? Your friendship is worth more than just some crush.”

Yachi was utterly blown away. Kuroo had a crush on her? She could only nod her head blankly in response.

“Can. Can I kiss you?” Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, ready for her to shove him away and tell him to never talk to her again.

Instead, he heard her whisper an affirmation. Kuroo thought he had imagined it at first but he opened his eyes and the look on her face said everything he needed to know.

Kuroo leaned down cupper her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. It was soft and sweet, just like Yachi. The perfect first kiss for them. Kuroo was about to pull back when Yachi grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper.

And God, he was in heaven. He was lightheaded, his lips were tingling, and he saw bright pink and red spots behind his eyes.

Yachi was in the same place. This wasn’t her first kiss and she didn’t have a ton of experience, but she did know that this wasn’t a normal feeling. Yachi didn’t want the moment to end but eventually they were pulled out of the moment and dragged back down to Earth with the rest of the world.

Yachi giggled while Kuroo kissed the top of her head once more and he pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“I do need to go home, can you let go?” Yachi laughed again.

She was incredibly pleased to see a pink tinge on his cheeks and his ears were bright red. It was good to know that the feeling was mutual.

Kuroo dropped his arms, embarrassed that she had to ask to be let go and watched he walk backwards away from him with a steady smile on her face. She waved one last goodbye and turned.

_Fuck yes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a long chapter, I hope you liked it! thanks for reading!!


	10. Is This the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo smiled the whole walk back to his apartment and once he got home, he was so bright and bubbly that Kenma nearly threw his controller at Kuroo. 
> 
> “Can you stop? I don’t know what to do with you acting like this. I mean I’m glad you’re happy, but this is annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was a natural stopping point for me writing it but if you'd be interested in a few more chapters I have one or two more written but this felt like a nice way to end it. Again, thanks for reading!

Kuroo smiled the whole walk back to his apartment and once he got home, he was so bright and bubbly that Kenma nearly threw his controller at Kuroo.

“Can you stop? I don’t know what to do with you acting like this. I mean I’m glad you’re happy, but this is annoying.”

Kuroo let out a dreamy sigh and tipped his head back over the couch. Not even Kenma being a grump could ruin his mood.

“Concentrate, will you? It’s no fun to beat you when you aren’t even trying.”

“Hey! I _can_ win you know. If I actually try, I’ll kick your ass.” Kuroo got into competitive mode and Kenma scoffed.

Kuroo really tried his hardest to give Kenma a run for his money but it was hard to beat someone who was making video games his life and future career. Kenma finally gave in and let Kuroo win one round but Kenma really made it look like he tried. Kenma did his best to give his best friend some confidence mostly because if Kenma beat him all the time, Kuroo wouldn’t play with him anymore.

“I’m going to make dinner,” Kuroo excused himself on a high note with the implication that he would be making food for the both of them.

Kenma nodded and Kuroo finally told him what he was so chipper about. Kuroo wasn’t sure how he had shut up about it for how long he had been home, but he replayed the whole afternoon out loud to Kenma while he ambled around the kitchen.

Kenma was thankful he was facing away from Kuroo because he had been mocking him silently the entire time. Kenma was glad that his best friend was happy, but he didn’t need to hear the entire afternoon in avid detail.

Kenma didn’t even get to eat his dinner in peace because somehow there was still more for Kuroo to yammer on and on about how smart Yachi was and how beautiful she was.

“So, are you guys dating?” Kenma finally interjected, trying to move the conversation along so he could go to bed.

“Nah, not yet. I am going to ask her out on an official date soon though. No schoolwork, just us.” Kuroo tipped back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

Kenma couldn’t help it, he knew Kuroo would do the same to him, so he hooked his foot onto Kuroo’s chair and pulled. Kuroo’s arms flailed as he fell helplessly to the ground with an uncharacteristic yelp.

Kenma hauled ass to his room to get away from Kuroo’s wrath and laughed as he heard Kuroo pound into his door yelling. They both knew they were just joking but it was still fun to pester each other.

“Good night,” Kuroo called through the door and waited to hear the same sentiment back.

Half a week later, Yachi and Kuroo were “studying” at his apartment. Kuroo had asked her over to study under a thinly veiled attempt to spend more time together.

Kuroo had his laptop open but was paying no attention to it, instead he was watching Yachi doodle all over his left hand. Kuroo had never been a big fan of glitter but he didn’t have the heart to ask Yachi to stop.

Yachi had a book about the Zen Buddhist movement open on her hip but she was much more content looking at the patterns that she had drawn around Kuroo’s knuckles. Yachi was laying down taking up most of the couch and leaning heavily on him.

Yachi was running out of room on his hand and wrist with her gel pens but she couldn’t reach his other hand for more space. She paused to see if there was any way to connect the patterns she had made when he pulled his hand out of her reach to close his laptop abruptly.

At first, Yachi thought he was mad at her for drawing aimlessly all over his hand, but he put his laptop away and put his hand back in her possession.

“I think you missed a spot up here,” He said in a teasing voice and pointed near his elbow which was mostly untouched, “Do you want to watch something?”

“Sure,” Yachi said, still drawing aimlessly. Her favorite one she had done so far was a little cat she had tried to make in his likeness, but skin and glitter pens weren’t exactly her best medium for art, so it looked a little possessed.

“Do you have a preference? I’ve been meaning to watch Train to Busan and Tsukki mentioned you liked horror movies.”

What Tsukki had really said was that he was that he never wanted to watch Train to Busan ever again but Yamaguchi and Yachi both loved it so he would definitely have to sit through it again.

Yachi’s interest piqued at the mention of a movie she enjoyed. She sat up, smiled, and nodded vigorously.

Kuroo put it on and was initially excited because he hadn’t watched a horror movie in a while but about 20 minutes in, he was reminded why he didn’t watch gory movies like this.

Yachi and Kuroo had almost completely switched positions from before they started the movie. Yachi was sitting upright and Kuroo was leaning into her, his face buried in her shoulder. She would have felt bad, but he was the one who had suggested it and Yachi had asked him twice now if they should pick something else.

Every time Kuroo looked back at the screen he could watch for a few minutes before having to flinch into Yachi while she giggled. Giggled! People were being slaughtered on screen and it had little to no effect on her.

Kuroo’s head ended up in her lap about halfway through the movie and Yachi gently ran her fingers through his hair. She found out that his normal spiked up hair was natural and no matter how much she tried to change how it lay it always ended up pointing upwards.

Kuroo jumped at a part of the movie and Yachi accidentally pulled his hair. The pain sparked something in him, and he nearly moaned out loud at the sensation of being soothed and then hurt.

Yachi didn’t notice thankfully, that was definitely moving too fast considering they hadn’t even gone on a real date yet. Besides, the only thing keeping him from having a meltdown at this movie was her hands running through his hair.

Kuroo started to doze off without realizing it and Yachi continued to play with his hair. Yachi knew he was falling asleep, but she didn’t mind. She wasn’t sure why he had suggested a movie he clearly didn’t enjoy but she wasn’t too mad about it. It felt nice to take care of him instead of the other way around.

Sure, she had cooked for him once or twice but that wasn’t the same as the emotional support that he had been offering her. Yachi wanted to be there for him like Kuroo was for her. She was determined to get to know him well enough that she could be that person for him.

When the movie ended, Yachi didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Kuroo looked so adorable curled up in her lap and his arms were wrapped around one of her legs so it wasn’t like she was in any place to move.

Yachi put on something much tamer that probably wouldn’t give Kuroo nightmares when he woke up and watched in peace until Kenma emerged quietly from his room.

He was so quiet when he spoke that he scared Yachi and she almost woke Kuroo up from his nap.

“Did he fall asleep on you? He’s so bad at watching movies, I swear.”

“Huh? Have you been home the entire time?” Yachi was startled and confused by Kenma while he rummaged around the kitchen looking for a snack, she assumed.

“Yeah, I don’t have classes on Wednesday’s, and I started a stream, so I’ve been doing that in my room. I heard you two out here, but I knew Kuroo would kick me into another dimension if I interrupted your study date. Which by the way, doesn’t look like an incredibly successful study session.”

Yachi could barely hear him in the kitchen and she couldn’t tell if that was just how he normally spoke or if he was being conscious of Kuroo fast asleep in her lap. There was a lot going on in what he just said that Yachi was still trying to process that he had a gaming stream. Did Kenma really talk enough for that?

“I can wake him up and help you run away if you want, it’s not too late.” Yachi couldn’t really tell if Kenma was kidding but she had a feeling this was a joke.

Kenma didn’t wait for a response and walked to the couch to where Kuroo’s feet were kicked up on the couch. Yachi knew something bad was coming and she didn’t want to be in between two childhood best friends because she knew they fought like siblings, if Kuroo and Kenma were anything like Tsukki and Yamaguchi that is.

Kenma used surprising strength and in a quick move wrenched Kuroo halfway down the couch. Kuroo pulled Yachi with him because he was already wrapped around one of her legs and also it was instinct to grab whatever was closest to him.

Kuroo knew what Kenma had done while he and Yachi toppled off of the couch onto the ground. Kuroo did his best to not completely fall on Yachi because he would probably suffocate her underneath himself.

“KOZUME! I’m gonna kick your ass!” Kuroo bellowed next to Yachi’s ear.

Kenma had already hauled ass to his room and locked the door with a _click_ before Kuroo could even stand up. It was then that Kuroo and Yachi realized the compromising position that they were in.

Yachi was completely trapped under Kuroo’s body and her back ached from hitting the floor. She arched her back away from the ground but into Kuroo’s chest making him stutter on absent words.

Kuroo’s knee was between her legs pressing them open and he could feel the warmth from her body radiating up to him. All of the anger that Kuroo held towards Kenma dissolved as he met Yachi’s deep brown eyes.

Kuroo readjusted his upper body to cradle Yachi’s back and hold her neck. They both froze, breathing deeply, and looking into each other’s eyes for a moment.

Yachi was the one to move first. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled his head down closer to her.

“Can I kiss you, this time?” She whispered with a smile.

Kuroo chuckled lightly and nodded. This kiss was nothing more than the two of them smiling like idiots at each other. But Yachi kept her word and began to deepen the kiss. She moved one of her hands to his hair and yanked tightly for a second. Kuroo moaned into her collar bone in response. Kuroo didn’t think she had done that on purpose earlier but now he wasn’t so sure.

Kuroo kissed down her neck to get some kind of revenge for how she had made him feel. Yachi gasped, surprised by the onslaught from Kuroo which was exactly what Kuroo was looking for. Kuroo hummed contentedly into her neck and continued to make her squirm beneath him.

Kuroo just then realized they were on the floor of his living room and Kenma could walk back out at any moment. Kenma was his best friend but he didn’t want to share Yachi flushed and gasping with him.

Kuroo picked Yachi up like she was weightless and slung her over his shoulder.

“K-Kuroo-san!” Yachi exclaimed while being manhandled and brought into Kuroo’s bedroom.

For some reason that mad Kuroo mad, he wished she would use his given name. Still frustrated Kuroo tossed Yachi on his bed and she yelped again,

“K-Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo maneuvered them so they were in a similar position on his bed as they were on the ground. His voice was rough as he ground out his thoughts,

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that,”

Yachi gasped, Kuroo was acting like a completely different person than usual. He was so soft and considerate most of the time but right now he was throwing her around and scolding her and Yachi would be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

“What should I call you then?” Yachi tried to tease him like he had been teasing her. “Maybe Roosterhead? Or Stringbean? You’re too tall, sometimes I can barely hear you from down here.”

Kuroo laughed and nipped at Yachi’s ear.

“Ok, brat. I _meant_ you should call me by my given name. I’ve been calling you by yours this entire time. It only seems fair.”

Yachi blushed at the thought and Kuroo kissed her quickly on the lips, giving her a chance to respond.

“Tetsurou,” Yachi whispered into his ear.

Kuroo never thought just hearing his name would make his heart flutter like it was right now and he didn’t want to push their relationship any further right now, so he flopped down over Yachi.

Yachi shrieked and laughed as she tried to push the limp Kuroo off of her. There wasn’t much use because he was about double her size and he was acting like dead weight.

“Kuroo-san, move!” Yachi was laughing up a storm and still trying to push out from underneath him.

“Uh-uh-uh! You know what you have to say to get me to move.” Kuroo’s voice was muffled because he was face down in his pillows.

“Please? Is that what you want to hear?” Yachi begged jokingly.

Yachi felt him shake his head next to her.

“Fine! Tetsurou, please would you get off of me?” 

“Hmm, when you say it like that, maybe.” Kuroo finally relented and rolled off of Yachi.

They laid together content for a while, neither willing to break the soft silence.

“I guess I should ask you on a real date now.” Kuroo laughed.

“Oh, you guess?” Yachi pretended to be mad but she was a better actress than she took credit for because she scared Kuroo.

He stuttered, apologized, and pulled Yachi closer to himself.

“I-I’m sorry! I know we’ve kinda gone about this the wrong way, but would you like to go out on a real date with me this Friday?”

“I _guess_ I should say yes, right?” Yachi teased him and kissed Kuroo’s cheek.

If Yachi had looked up, she would have seen the blush spread across Kuroo’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I think this is the end of the story but I want to say thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It was my first story that I've ever finished and published on AO3. I had a fun time making it and I hope you enjoying consuming it!! much love!!


End file.
